


The Compnay Thou Keepest

by TheBlackadder (mercilessraven)



Category: Henry V - Shakespeare, Prince Hal - Fandom, SHAKESPEARE William - Works, The Hollow Crown (2012), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Adultery, Completed, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercilessraven/pseuds/TheBlackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from the character "Prince Hal" portrayed by Tom Hiddleston in the Shakespearean series "The Hollow Crown" Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Mistress Quickly.” Prince Hal said stopping the hostess of the house as she was going by, “I’ve not seen Rayne all night, have you sent her on some errand?”

“Um, no my lord.” Quickly said.

“Where is she then? She’s not in her room.” Prince Hal had been looking for her for a while now.

She was quiet for a moment as if wishing there was some way to avoid this but it didn’t seem possible. Then she motioned for him to come with her into a private corner of the house. “I’ve sent her to the country to live with my cousin, my lord. She’ll not be returning.”

Prince Hal’s eyes went wide. “What? Why?”

“Her soul was tortured to stay in this house a night more and I couldn’t bear to see her suffer so.” She confessed.

“Suffer? I don’t understand. Why would she suffer, she seemed well enough when I saw her here last.” Prince Hal said. Mistress Quickly’s eyes turned downwards a moment. There was more to this story then was being told. He took her by the arm and moved her back to the storage room and closed the door before turning back towards her again. “Tell me.” He demanded.

The Mistress gathered her thoughts. “My Lord, Rayne was only a chamber maid, never was she a bar wench. Her chores were strictly limited to washing bed linens and tidying up.” She explained. “She was family, and when her mother died she was sent to live with me. She was saving herself for marriage until we found her a fitting husband who could care for her.”

“What?” He said astonished, “Why did she never say?”

“She knows her place, my lord. Far be it for her to refuse the Prince of Wales, the heir to the throne.” Suddenly a great deal of things made sense to him. The way she always seemed nervous whenever he arrived. The shock and fear in her eyes the first night he whisked her away to a private room. The tears in her eyes when he took her, and how she couldn’t bear to look at him during the entire encounter. She was a virgin, and yet no complaint came. Mistress Quickly reached into her pocket and took out a small pouch giving it to the Prince. “She left this for you.”

“What is this?” The Prince opened the pouch and poured coins into his hand. Every single coin that he’d ever given her for her ‘services’. She hadn’t spent or kept one. This was all so much to take in, such a shock it seemed hardly conceivable that she had gone along with everything that had happened in the past few months.

“You were the only man she was ever with, My Lord. It all became too much for her, when you sought out her company each time you called to this house.” Quickly explained.

“Why was nothing said to me of this before now?” He demanded. “If she couldn’t tell me, why couldn’t you. She was your family, you had the right.”

“You are our future King my lord. All of us know we are to serve you. If you wished her, then she you would have. She gave herself freely.” Quickly responded.

The Prince closed his eyes and shook his head, “Then why didn’t you send her away before now? Why not after the first night we spent together?”

Now she became silent as the grave again and the Prince just starred at her letting her know that he was done with all this deception and wanted the full truth whatever it was. “She threw herself over the balcony and down the stairs. Amazingly she was uninjured, but also did she not accomplish her goal.”

“What was that?” He said growing impatient.

She looked at him not knowing what his reaction was going to be, “To miscarry. Or to kill herself, or perhaps both.”

“She’s with child?” He said his eyes wide. A moment passed before he starred at her, “I could forgive perhaps your silence on the matter, but this? I should have been informed immediately. If what you say is true and I have been her only lover, then it’s my child that she carries within her.”

“No one knows of it my lord, no one besides me and her and now you. She is still young and beautiful and the indiscretion can be hidden so that it might not hinder her chances of finding a husband.” She explained quickly.

“How can she be accused of such a thing when the indiscretion was mine? How could either of you imagine that I would not see she and the child were provided for?” He asked. “I assure you Mistress Quickly, I do care for Rayne. I have cared for her for some time and I would not be such a cad as to let her live in squallier and disgrace.” He scolded.

“Because, My Lord. I believe she cares for you as well, and she was afraid that the disgrace would fall onto you and did not want to cause you such grief when your father already disapproves of the company you keep. I should have sent her away long ago, but unfortunately it took some time to arrange for her to go.” She explained.

“How long ago?” He asked. “When did she leave and in which direction?”

“This afternoon my lord, to the north.” He turned with every intention of catching up to her on the road, but Mistress Quickly stopped him. “Please my lord, let her go. Let her make a clean break of it. You are a prince and she is nothing more than a peasant. It will only cause her heart more sorrow and grief to see you again.”

Prince Hal jerked his arm away, “I will see her again before she disappears into the countryside, as I should have been allowed to do before she left this house.” With that he turned and quickly exited the tavern to his horse.

 

Roadside Stops

Rayne was lying in her room of the tavern they had stopped at for the night. She was on her side starring at the wall. It seemed as though the change in her location did not hinder the distraught and mangled emotions inside of her and the quiet stillness of being alone only let her mind wonder into dreadful and dark places. What a horrid turn of events. She was only 17, unmarried, and now carrying the bastard child of the future king. That never turned out well for any peasant that was not of royal blood nor their child.

Finally after a long time and tears falling her eyes closed and she drifted off into sleep. However she sprang up from where she lay when the door of her room burst open. She shot to her feet and took the dagger from under her pillow holding it out in front of her. When she saw who it was, she lowered the dagger and a look of fear and panic crossed her eyes.

Prince Hal stood at the door starring at her with a displeased look on his face and closed the door pulling the lock on it. “My Lord.” She said quickly putting her dagger aside and lowering her head in obedience. He starred a moment longer before he walked closer to her.

“Never did I think you capable of such treachery.” He said sternly. Rayne’s eyes went wide when he said such things. “You were just going to disappear without so much as a by your leave?” Rayne stayed silent as her eyes turned downcast, “ANSWER!” He demanded.

“It was never my intention to deceive you my Lord.” She said softly.

“Oh but you did. Not just about this,” He motioned towards her abdomen, “But about everything from beginning to end. You knew what I thought you were, yet you said nothing. Making me a monster and you an unwed mother.” Rayne’s eyes were still downcast and she winced at his words, they were like a slap in the face. “You should have told me, the same as your Aunt. Both of you should not have kept this from me.”

Rayne was quiet but then she found the courage to be bold. “I hold no resentment my lord.” She whispered almost to quiet for him to hear. “I, like all born under the crown, owe my allegiance and life to you. Whatever you may desire of me.”

Now Prince Hal was becoming a bit frustrated. He walked over and seized her by the arms, “Look at me.” He demanded. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked up at him, “I never wished to violate an innocent young woman, much less one whose career was not to service men of any rank. You should have told me, Rayne you have no idea how upset this makes me.”

“I gave myself to you freely, My Lord. There was no violation.” She said with tears in her eyes fearing his temper.

“Wasn’t there? Only now does it occur to me why you walked with a limp the following night the first time we lie together, why you’re feared my coming to the tavern each day, why you allowed me to do . . . .” He could hardly repeat it. “I took your virginity and wasn’t even aware of the deed. I knew something was wrong, but I imagined that your intimidation stemmed from my birthright. For months now have you kept my company each time I came to the house, and I was completely unaware, as were others. Such secrets have only hurt you, and not helped anyone.”

“But that is why I am leaving My Lord; I promise you that you shall never hear of me again.” She said quickly.

He shook his head, “Why is it you believe that’s what I want? Why do you imagine that my first reaction to such news would be banishment? Or that I would want you sent away even to save face? Have you ever stopped to imagine that I wanted you to stay? That I expect and desire to see your face each night I attend Mistress Quickly’s, to keep your company?”

“My Lord,” She began unable to turn her eyes away from him now. “I cannot find a husband if it’s known what I have done. My Aunt has everything arranged so that I may still find respectable marriage.”

The Prince was beyond frustrated and released her, “Your mind has been poisoned to think that this is the only way. I could give you a monthly allowance to provide for you and the child. A far better life than any other man could provide.”

“But then you would still have the tie of an illegitimate child and others would know if you provided for us in such a way.” She said in a shaky voice.

He looked at her for a moment, “Dare I ask what is to become of the child once it is born if you are to deny his existence?”

“He would be raised by my cousin, until circumstance would allow for him to come and live with me.” She said softly.

“Yet still you would deny him of being your child, or mine.” He said sternly.

Rayne sighed and closed her eyes a moment, “What else would you have me do?” She asked looking up at him again. “My only other option would be to continue down the path I’ve already begun on.” The Prince raised his hand but stopped before he struck her and sighed dropping it back to his side.

“I do not like or approve of any of this Rayne.” He said seriously. “I do not want you to leave. I am not ready to let you go.”

“You can command me to return to my Aunt’s tavern, you are the Prince of Wales.” She said softly, “But you would do so with the knowledge that I could not remain hidden for long, your father would not approve, and both I and the child would be outcast together.”

Prince Hal just starred at her for a moment before he spoke, “I do order it.” He said after considering it. “I’ll have both of you where I can see you, and providing for you will be easier if you truly wish to keep the child’s parentage a secret.”

Rayne looked away feeling as though she was once again trapped as she had been before when she became impregnated to begin with. The Prince could see she was distraught and touched her chin turning her face to look at him. She was lovely and he truly did care for her. It was a fact that there could never be anything more between him. When he married it would be for political gain, of another of royal blood. She simply was not born to the right class. He stroked her face gently with his fingertips before he leaned down and kissed her. Rayne closed her eyes returning the kiss.

As the kiss broke he looked into her eyes, “Do you love me Rayne?” He asked.

“Of course, My Lord.” She whispered.

He shook his head, “No. If I were not a prince, and you were not a peasant. You as nothing but a woman, and I as nothing but a man . . . do you love me?” He asked. Rayne’s eyes turned away a moment. “Answer.” He said in a gentle tone.

Rayne closed her eyes tight knowing she could not lie to him, “Yes.” She said in a ghost like whisper. Now it was clear, why she ran, why she kept these secrets, why she did not keep the money he had given her, why she was determined to exile herself from the city and him. She was in love with him. Tears escaped her eyes and slid down her cheeks. The Prince cupped her face in his hands and kissed away her tears before kissing her once again. Not that he would ever be able to admit it, but he cared for her as well. Perhaps even loved her, but they could never be. His father would disinherit him all together.

“It’s too late to start back tonight; I suppose we’ll be staying here until morning.” The Prince said looking about the room. It was a small bed but they would make do. It wasn’t as though they hadn’t shared a bed before. “To bed then.”

Rayne nodded before she moved over picking up the lit candle and bringing it back to the table at the bedside. Now Hal was seeing how stiffly she was walking and sat down watching her as she moved. It was apparent that she was trying to hide the pain she was in.

“Show me.” The Prince said. “Show me what it is you’re trying to hide from me.”

Rayne stopped as her eyes turned away. “I cannot.” She said ashamed that she couldn’t do as he had commanded her. “My Lord, I would do anything you asked of me, demanded of me, but I cannot force myself to this.”

Hal looked at her another moment before standing and walking over to her. He turned her facing away from him and unlaced her gown. Something else that should have given him pause before now was that she wore undergarments. None of the bar wenches wore such things. They wasted time having to take them off and put them on again all night long. Rayne always wore them. Once her gown fell away, he unlaced her undergarment and slid it down her body. Hal’s jaw clinched as he saw the large deep black bruising that covered most of her side to her back. “Rayne, what is this? Is this from where you fell down the stairs?” He demanded to know.

“No.” She said softly not able to look up still very much ashamed.

“Who did this then?”

“It was a misunderstanding.” Rayne said softly. Hal inspected the mark further and then pressed his fingertips against the bruise and Rayne’s knees buckled at the pain. She would have fallen but the Prince reached out quickly catching her.

“That was foolish of me.” He said apologetically not wanting to cause her pain. “Your eyes are red with tears, sweet Rayne.” The prince touched her chin and caressed her face, looking into her eyes. “To bed my lovely. We have much to discuss and a long ride back to London tomorrow. You need rest.”

“As you wish my Lord.” She said her eyes still turned downcast.

The Prince loved the color of her eyes. “Look at me.” He demanded, “Never turn your eyes from me. I want to see your bright and beautiful green emeralds always.” She hesitated a moment before looking up at him. He smiled stroking her cheek, “Much better.” A moment passed before he leaned down unable to resist taking a kiss from her red luscious lips. Then another, then once again.

Soon the passion he so often experienced when with Rayne grew from a spark into a roaring flame. It was late, and perhaps they both needed rest but this couldn’t wait. He had to have her now. As the kisses continued he walked her back until they fell backward down onto the hard narrow bed.

“Did I hurt you?” He breathed against her lips looking down at her. She shook her head and he grinned consuming her lips hungrily. He rubbed his body against hers in anxious anticipation of what was to come. Prince Hal paused his affections and sat up straddling Rayne’s thighs. He slipped off his leather jacket then his shirt soon joined it on the floor. At once he lay back over her wrapping his arms around her devouring her lips once more, loving the feel of their bare bodies entwined together, the feel of her breasts against his chest with each labored breath. There wasn’t much room on the narrow bed to maneuver, but not much was needed.

She wrapped her thigh around his hip and he brushed himself against her secret entrance to make certain she was ready. He smiled finding that she was more than ready to receive him. He stopped their kissing a moment to look down into her eyes as he pushed deep inside her. She gasped and closed her eyes as her body tensed but then she forced herself to relax and he pushed deeper and deeper until he filled her completely. Slowly he began to work deep inside of her, watching the reactions and expressions on her face as his movements caused sensations that sent quivers of pleasure through her body. He moved a bit faster with deep deliberate thrusts over and over again until he felt her body begin to tense. He began thrusting a bit harder over and over again until he felt her body quiver and shake and then relax. Shuttering in aftershocks of the pleasure he’d given her. He grinned and kissed her deeply as he continued his movements inside of her, hard and fast until finally he joined her in a powerful climax of his own.

They were both breathing deeply continuing to lavish feverish kisses on each other, as their bodies shuttered and quivered with the pleasure they’d shared. When their bodies slowly calmed, he looked down into her eyes again and smiled. “My Lord?” She asked not certain of the look in his eyes.

“It occurs to me that being the only man you’ve been with; all that you know of making love is that which I have showed you. Taught you.” He said with a grin.

“Are you angry with me that I am not as skilled as Doll?” She asked softly.

“Lord no. I’m fond of the fact I am the only man who has had you. I think I would be terribly jealous if it were otherwise.” He said. “Now with this new information that I have received from your aunt and from you this day, I feel there are further depths we can explore together.”

“Depths?” She asked not certain what he meant.

“Oh, there is a vast array of things that we have not done that could be done. I won’t force you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, I promise you.” He vowed. “But I would like to see if we could further our pleasure by trying something different.” She didn’t know what he meant but she also felt it wasn’t her place to question. He kissed her again sliding his hands into her hair beneath her head. “I adore the glow to your eyes and your skin after we make love. So bright, so content.” Hal placed another kiss to her lips, deep and slow savoring her sweet taste. As the kiss parted their eyes met again and he smiled. Something about being with her cheered him. Always did he feel better no matter what the circumstance before their meeting. A fight with his father, more rumblings and tarnishes of his reputations, but when he saw Rayne, all of that just melted away and didn’t seem to matter. Always did she put him in better spirits, and brightened his day. Perhaps that’s why he had grown so fond of her, and the thought of losing her distressed him so.

He withdrew from her and rolled off to the side. They both maneuvered into a more comfortable position that could be slept in. Hal wrapped his arm around her and rested her head to his chest as he stroked her shoulder with his fingertips. Reaching down he pulled the blanket up over them to keep them warm before wrapping his other arm around her as well and kissing her again as they settled in, entwined in one another’s embrace.

 

Long Ride Back

Hal and Rayne rode side by side on their horses. Her escort was paid for his trouble and then sent away as now it would be the prince himself who would be taking her back to Eastcheap. “My aunt paid him to take me to the countryside. You didn’t have to pay him again.” Rayne said softly.

“I think the point you should concern yourself with is that he was so easily turned from his task of escorting and protecting you for a few coins.” The Prince replied.

“I’m fairly certain that your being the prince of Wales was part of it.” Rayne said still feeling odd about his taking her back to London and was somewhat vulnerable.

“What was the misunderstanding about?” He questioned after a moment. Rayne looked at him a little confused. “The bruising on your back, what led to it?”

She was silent for a long moment before answering, “The mistress of the house you found me at, mistook me for one of her husbands young lovers. My escort was tending to our horses, she didn’t see I wasn’t there alone. She grabbed me by my hair and beat me with a switch until my escort came in. He and her husband pulled her off me." Rayne was obviously still quite upset and embarrassed about it.

“If you had told me of this before we left, she may have received a good thrashing of her own.” The prince grumbled.

“The bruises you saw weren’t only from that. As you said, I did fall down the stars earlier in the week.”

“Yes.” Prince Hal pulled his horse to a stop looking at her. “Mistress Quickly told me of your foolishness.” She could have killed herself with that stunt, how could she be so careless with her life. Rayne pulled her horse to a stop as well and looked at him. “It’s hard to decide what I’m more cross with you for. Running away or attempting to end your life or at the very least the life inside you.”

“I wasn’t trying to die. I was trying . . . I was trying to . . .” She didn’t even know how she was to respond.

“There will be no more of this nonsense Rayne. If it crosses your mind again for even a moment, it will be my hand delivering the thrashing.”

“Yes my lord.” She said obediently not daring to argue with him. He gave a nod before they started on their way once again.

There were black clouds forming in the distance, and thunder shook the earth. “We may need to take shelter before long.” He said, “With such a storm reaching London before it comes will not be possible.”

“Perhaps if we rode faster your highness?” She questioned not understanding why they’d been traveling at such a slow pace.

“We are heading in the direction of the storm itself Rayne, all that will do will hasten us into it.” Prince Hal pointed out. “I believe I saw a farmhouse a few miles down this road. We’ll arrange lodgings for the night.”

 

Shelter

When they arrived they found the house empty. The family must have moved on, or was evicted for some reason. “This will do.” He said pushing on the door which was a bit stiff before stepping back and taking Rayne inside.

She looked around finding the small simple hut actually quite accommodating, “I’ll gather firewood.” She said without missing at beat and moved to the door at the opposite of the room opening it and disappearing. He smiled seeing her immediately go to work. She wasn’t spoiled or bitter by any means. It would be fun to dote on her once they returned to London.

He left back out the other door to see what there was to be hunted for supper.

A while later, a fire roared warming the small house, as Rayne was hard at work fixing their supper. The young prince took over gathering fire wood, and they had more than they would ever need. The storm had begun and as predicted it was strong and incredibly harsh. While she cooked, he went around securing the shutters, using dirt and rocks to fill the holes and keep the chill at bay.

“Supper is ready.” She said pulling the pot from the fire, using her skirts so as not to burn her hands. She carried it over to the table, and set it down. “It’s odd isn’t it?” She asked, “To leave so many things behind?” She looked at the mismatched plates and simple flatware she’d found.

“Perhaps the inhabitants intended to return but tragedy befell them.” He said having wondered a bit himself. He moved to the chair and sat down as she served him a large portion of rabbit stew.

“I found a garden outback near the creek. It was terribly grown over, it didn’t seem to have been tended in very long time. But there were many vegetables ripe and ready.” She said serving herself then taking her plate and moving to sit down on the floor away from him.

“Fortune seems to favor us this day in every light.” He knew why she moved away and didn’t sit at the table. They weren’t of the same class and he was heir to the throne of England. “Come sit with me.” He said. She looked at him a look of confusion on her face. Rather then argue, he stood retrieving the wooden stool from the corner, and then taking her arm walking her back to the table and sitting her down. She looked incredibly nervous as he took his own seat and picked up his spoon taking a bite. He froze a moment tasting it. “My God.” He said pleasantly surprised, “This is absolutely delicious.” He took another bite savoring the flavors. “Where did you learn to cook? I’ve never had something so good at Mistress Quickly’s.”

“My mother.” She said softly, “She was very prized by the Lord who employed her. When she died, I was sent to Mistress Quickly.” She explained. “My mother was the youngest of four sisters.”

The prince noticed she wasn’t eating, she must have been famished. They’d been traveling since daybreak. “Eat Rayne.” He commanded. “I’m impressed with your manner and strict adherence to protocol, but we are alone and you have my permission to ignore it for this evening.” He said seriously. “I insist you take your supper with me.” Hal knew the whole situation made her uncomfortable, she was caught fleeing and lying to him. He was still quite cross with her for those things.

Rayne gave a small nod before picking up her spoon. As suspected she was starving, and nearly inhaled the food. Luckily they had more than enough for twice as many people. He’d hunted and skinned two rabbits and she’d gathered onions, carrots, and potatoes. It was a feast to be sure. “We will return home tomorrow?” She asked.

“More then likely, if the storm passes. If it turns worse we may have to stay a bit longer.” He knew he was going to catch hell for leaving London alone and not telling anyone. Usually it wouldn’t have mattered but he would be away now for two nights. He was going to be missed.

“Will the horses be alright?” Rayne asked.

“The leanto should give them sufficient shelter from the storm, and there was plenty of sweet grass to state them.” He couldn’t help but smile a little at her innocence. They ate their fill and then Rayne went to work cleaning up after them.

The Prince built the fire up good and high, as Rayne made a pallet for them near the fire with the horse blankets, and their cloaks. She’d brought in some grass and straw before the rain began while the stew had been cooking to make it more comfortable then just the hard floor.

“You are far more domestic then I realized.” Hal said adding a little more wood. “You’ve made this small hovel cozy and livable in one afternoon.”

“I’m sorry I could not do more my Lord, our resources have been so limited.” She said embarrassed she couldn’t do much better for the future King of England.

“Rayne.” He said putting down the stick he’d been using to move the wood and stoke the fire. He stood and walked over taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. “You’ve fed me an exceptional and fine meal, you’ve cleaned and prepared this small place quickly and expertly. You’ve done everything to make me comfortable.” He pulled her closer, “Thank you for all that you have done for me.” Needless to say she was confused to hear the prince thank her. Royalty didn’t thank anyone, especially not a lowly peasant. “Now there only needs one more thing to end such a pleasant day.” He drew her closer still pressing their bodies together as his hands wrapped around her waist. “Lay with me this night, so that I may embrace you, feel your soft warm body against mine.”

She thought it even more odd that he was asking, he always just took what he wanted before. “Of course, my Lord.” She said obediently bowing her head. Hal smiled touching her chin raising her face to look at him.

“Tonight. I am no prince. Tonight we are a man and a woman seeking refuge from the cold.” His eyes were so beautiful, so full of compassion and feeling. He wasn’t like other nobles. Her mother’s master wasn’t kind to those in his service and was incredibly strict in all protocols.

Hal drew her to him, his hands on her waist just gazing deep into her eyes. Such a beautiful young maiden, and she was his, and his alone. Leaning down he took a deep kiss from her lips. His hands moving over her back holding her tighter against him. Rayne closed her eyes returning his affections. His hand moved up her back and slid into her hair loving the soft curls around his fingers. She was like candy. Just to touch her and taste her was a pleasure.

With a smooth movement he wrapped his arms around her again and lay them down on the soft comfortable bed she’d prepared for them. At once the kisses continued, and his hand move down her body pulling up her skirts, removing her undergarments baring her to him. As he wrapped her thigh around his waist. Hal released himself from his trousers, almost desperate to be within her warmth. With one easy stroke he entered into her warm wet womanhood. The feel sent a shutter of pure pleasure down his spine as he rested a moment enjoying the sensation. They devoured each others mouths, their tounges dancing together tasking one another in excitement and hunger. The young prince began to move deep inside her with long deliberate strokes.

Hal was guilty sometimes of rushing this, a tavern full of people, there was scarcely any privacy to be had. Right now? Now they were alone, completely alone, and he could take his time and do everything he wanted right. Finally now he had all the facts and knew the situation. He should have always known. Rayne was his favorite, and she wasn’t a whore. That fact alone brought a smile to his face, but the fact that he had treated her as one stole it away again.

Their passion was beyond enflamed now as their hands roamed over each other’s bodies, clutching in eager need. His hips moved against her thighs anxiously, but with tender purpose. Rayne arched and bowed her back beneath him, biting her lip before they found each others mouths once more. They were lost in ecstasy, their bodies entwined together with such lust and desire, writhing together.

However the sound of voices outside and then a loud beating came to the door.

Their movements stopped as they realized they were no longer alone. When the banging came to the door yet again, Prince Hal at once went for his sword. “Put on your cloak.” He said quietly giving her his dagger. She did as he told her holding the dagger at the ready beneath her cloak should whoever stand on the opposite side of the door not be friendly.

Standing he went to the door holding his sword before him. “What is your business here?” The Prince demanded in a loud voice.

“I am a merchant sir. Traveling to London with my wares! We seek shelter from the storm!” The voice called back in response. “Please sir, may we share your roof this dreadful night?”

The road was dangerous, bandits and thieves roamed in droves outside the city. Hal looked over towards Rayne, not certain if he wanted to take the risk. However when he looked at her she nodded. She would never turn anyone out in the cold. Hal sighed and looked back towards the door.

“Disarm yourself. You’ll not cross this threshold with so much as a pin knife on your person.” He demanded.

“Of course sir.” A moment passed before Hal pulled the bolt on the door and stepped back, holding his sword in his hand.

The man and two escorts entered shaking off the cold, and rain. “Bless you sir, thank you. The weather tonight is an absolute nightmare.” Just then he noticed Hal wasn’t alone. “Oh, good evening Miss. It’s a lovely home you have.”

“We don’t live here. We are taking refuge from the storm as you are.” Hal said putting himself between Rayne and their ‘guests’.

“Oh, then fortune smiles on us this night. My name is Gregory Landis. Recently returned from abroad. These are my servants who accompany me.” He said introducing them. “Have you names yourselves?”

It was apparent that none of them recognized the Prince of Wales and it was how he preferred it for now. “I am called Hal.” Was all the prince said not wishing to be known. “My companion is called Rayne.” Rayne stood and curtseyed.

“What a lovely name for a lovely creature.” He complemented. “In appreciation for your generosity, you are welcome to share what I have. Perhaps some wine to ward off the cold outside?” The prince looked at him still studying him a moment longer before sheathing is sword, giving a nod. The man told one of his servants to retrieve items from their packs and both men left the house to do so.

Prince Hal walked over to Rayne keeping his voice low. “I’m not recognized by face, they do not know me. I do not wish to be known this might. As I said before, I am no more than a man, and you my woman.” Rayne nodded understanding.

 

Early Mornings

Rayne lay asleep wrapped in her cloak and Hal had pulled his over her as well to keep her warm. Rather then sleep, he tended the fire to keep it roaring and keep an eye on their fellow guests. The merchant and the servant slept, but the other was awake as well.

“Sir?” He said offering the young prince a glass of wine. Hal took it and gave a nod.

“You’re a bit young to be endentured to such a man, are you not?”

“He promised my mother when she died to see I had work. Somewhere to go.” He explained.. “His eyes turned towards Rayne. “is she your servant?” He asked curiously.

“In a way. She belongs to me.” Hal said taking another drink of wine. “She is no concern of yours so turn your mind to other matters. “The prince was silent hearing that the rain could no longer be heard. “The rain has stopped. We shall be on our way at daybreak.”

 

Home Again

The young Prince has been sent for by his father which was never glad tidings. As soon as he entered the room the King dismissed all others completely, leaving them alone in the chamber. Making it clear that the situation was more dire then he first thought.

There was a long uncomfortable silent moment as the King starred at the prince gathering his thoughts. “I have expected news of this sort to come to me long before now. The company you keep, your frivolous ways you practice.”

“My Lord?” Hal asked.

“Your irresponsible nature has brought disgrace to your name far before now, why did I imagine you could keep your indiscretions discrete?” Now it was becoming clear why he’d been summoned. “It seems I’m to have the bastard grandchild of a peasant girl before the year is out. Word has already spread through the court like wild fire.”

“Father, it was not made public. I was very discreet in my handling of the matter. I’ve given her lodgings in the city and an allowance. That’s all.” He promised.

“Was it really so difficult for you to find a lover in a noble bloodline? A peasent girl! The scandal will never be forgotten. And she, who should have never known anything beyond a whores existence, you have given her status she no doubt sought from the beginning.” He continued to rant.

“No. Father it was not her fault. When she discovered she was with child she fled for the county. I stopped her and brought her back here.” He said in her defense. “Never was there a thought in her mind to change her station in life or blackmail.”

“You should have let her leave! Then perhaps the matter could have remained an unfounded rumor at most rather than a proven fact!” He roared.

The prince was silent a moment, “I could not.” He said finally. “I could . . I could not let her go.”

The king already had a feeling why this had gone so far and stared into his sons eyes. Then he smacked him so hard across the face, the prince thought his eye would pop from its socket. “Fie boy, to allow yourself to fall for a creature of such low birth.” He hissed, “She isn’t fit to even be your mistress.”

“But she is.” Hal said quickly. “She’s not like anyone I’ve ever known of any station. She is worthy of far more. A better existence.” He sighed in frustration, “I know we can never marry, we’ve accepted that, but she does carry my child father. I cannot simply abandon her when she has nothing.”

The king looked at his son a moment, “You want to see that she and the child are cared for? Then arrange her a match so that they will want for naught.” Hal’s eyes went wide hearing his fathers words. “You will have to find someone willing to take a peasant as a bride, one who already carries your bastard within her.”

Hal was speechless and a little horrified. Marry her off to someone else? Who would touch her, have her, as he did? How could he do that? “To whom?” Hal asked, “To whom would you have me give her too?”

“I don’t care, just find someone to take the wench and maybe some redemption can be found in this farce.” The king waved his son away having quite enough of this ridiculous conversation. Hal was stunned and horrified but bowed to his father and left the room. The thought of Rayne being married to another man infuriated him before when he was first told of the intention. It no less enraged him hearing it today. But it seemed there was no chance now that his father had commanded it.

 

Visitation

Rayne stood still on a box as three of the royal tailors took measurements and fitted dresses to her form. It was uncomfortable and incredibly overwhelming. Then suddenly they quickly disappeared clearing the room and leaving her alone without a word. It was strange and she stepped down from the box they’d had her standing on and walked to the mirror. She hardly recognized herself. She was clean from head to toe, her hair was done beautifuly with such skill, and the dress she was in was so form fitting, beautiful and elegant. She’d never seen such finery much less ever hoped to touch it. It had all happened so fast and her confusion was no less then before when Hal brought her back to London.

He had disappeared shortly after bringing her into this home and she hadn’t seen him since. There were servants to care for the house and her every need, to bathe her every morning, and seamstresses and tailors seemed to be at her person night and day making dress after dress for her.

“You look absolutely stunning.” She turned hearing his voice and a smile swept her face seeing Hal standing at the door.

“You’re highness.” She said with an obedient curtsey and bow. He half laughed seeing her extreme show of obedience. Walking over he took her hands and she stood her eyes firmly downcast.

“What did I say about when we were alone together? I commanded it, did I not?” She took a breath and nervously looked up at him. A smile swept his face to see her beautiful eyes shining. “There, much better.” He said kissing her softly.

She was silent a moment before speaking in a soft tone, “My lord . . .why . . . what I mean is, why all of this? Fine clothes, a house with a staff to care for me, more food then I knew existed . . . I’ve not seen you since you brought me back to London and that was a fortnight ago.” It was all so very confusing to her.

“There was much to be done, I have my duties I must see to of course among other things.” He stopped not able to continue this idol conversation, his father’s words still freshly on his mind. “Come.” He walked her to the nearby couch and sat her down before sitting beside her. He sighed again and slapped his hands against his knees still feeling frustrated by the whole affair. “Rayne,” He began, "Fortune smiles upon you once again. By Thursday next, you are to have suitors. Who will come to seek your hand in marriage.”

Rayne just stared at him with a blank look in her eyes and dumbstruck silence. Shock had set in and she couldn’t speak or react. Another long moment passed before she found her voice again, “Suitors?” She questioned.

“Yes. We will find you a good match and you’ll never be hungry or want for anything again.” He explained trying to keep his smile bright and his enthusiasm genuine. But he was angry and struggling inside at the situation. Of course he didn’t want another man to touch her, to have her, but they were left with little choice.

Once again the young woman fell silent and her eyes towered towards the floor. Hal took her hand in his holding it tight.

“It is what you wanted.” He said forcing another smile. “A respectable marriage. No shame, no more working in taverns, you and the baby will never want for anything ever again.” He found himself repeating more to himself then to her.

There was another moment of silence, “Whatever is your will with me, I am yours to do with as you wish.” She said softly trying not to sound as heartbroken as she felt. Hal’s smile faded seeing her accept this dreadful turn of events with unfettered loyalty and obedience.

“No.” He said suddenly unable to keep up pretenses any longer. Rayne looked up at him. He released her hand trying to calm his temper. “It is not my will that takes you from me. Had I been more self aware, I would still continue to see you each night at Mistress Quickly’s” He looked at her, “You and your Aunt share some of the blame.” He said in a stern tone, “You should have been truthful with me from the first night we met."

“How?” She asked having heard these words from him before. “My lord, do you not remember our first night together? You took me by the hand without so much as a word and whisked me away to a room upstairs. When was there a moment for conversation?” She looked down again, “Only afterwards did you ask my name."

Both fell silent a moment as Hal remembered far clearer then he cared to. He behaved like a beast. “I was far to bewitched by your beauty to have control over myself.” Another long moment of silence passed before Hal shook his head and sighed. He took her hand and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her, “Lets not dwell on such unpleasantness now. We will make the most of the time we have together. Finally we are alone and can enjoy each other’s company without fear of being disturbed.” Rayne smiled and they kissed once, then feverishly kissed again. His one hand on her back and the other resting on her thigh.

Passion between them had never been an issue. He had strong arms and his touch made her skin tingle. She had gotten to a point where she was eager to see him come into the tavern and call for her. But it was only a brief period of time, because everything changed when it was confirmed she was pregnant. The horror stories she was told, her Aunt told her so many times how her life was ruined and no respectable man would want her now. The prince would be done with her, even have her killed if he was angry enough with her. She was young and she was easily influenced by the tales she was told. She was terrified and she was heartbroken. Hal had always treated her with kindness, but he was royalty and it was said that royalty could turn on you if it suited them. She was always tormented from the first day. The pleasure of seeing him, of feeling his embrace, and knowing in her heart she was dirt under the aristocracy’s feet.

Their kisses paused a moment both needed to catch their breath from their passions. Hal’s hand moved to the back of her head and he rested his forehead to hers as they both laughed a little. He looked into her eyes, “The bed chamber?” He said a sparkle in his eyes. Rayne smiled and nodded. Both jumped to their feet holding each others hands as they raced for the bedroom hardly able to wait.

 

Royal Arrangements

The King sat in silence having taken supper with his lifelong friend and most trusted companion who had just recently returned from abroad. They had spent the day together talking and reminiscing. News from across the channel and news of his friend. Nothing could prevent the Kings most pressing issue which was distracting for more important matters from coming into topic.

Completely caught by surprise, his childhood friend offered him a solution he was not expecting to the problem at hand. “It does me good to see you James. You’ve been most loyal, faithful and trustworthy as you’ve served me. I’ve rewarded you well in my gratitude for all you have done as a true friend. You’ve lost your wife, your sons, you’ve been through more than your share my friend. I would never ask you to take such a burden.”

James started to laugh, “Henry, as you have just said my family is gone. My wife to a brain fever, my sons to war. My home is empty, I don’t see the burden of the sound of laughter and life filling my halls again.”

The King sighed, “She’s a peasant James. If you desire a companion we can find someone more suitable of your rank and title. You're one of the wealthiest men in all of England. You could have your choice of maidens.” The King pointed out.

The old man smiled, “Have you met her? Even seen her?” He asked.

“No. Henry would not be so foolish as to bring her here, and I would forbid it and have him flogged if the very idea crossed his mind. He’s embarrassed us enough.” The king was quite serious in his words, angry that all of this had come to pass. “The whole matter is made even worse by his believing he loves the wench. Foolish boy.” He hissed in disgust.

“I’ve seen her My Lord. And there aren’t words to describe her beauty, an air of wide eyed innocence only enhances is. She is beyond lovely. No man could resist her, how could a hot blooded young man like Henry have hoped not to be entranced.” The king fell silent, thinking on the matter a few more moments.

“You truly want this girl James? Even knowing she’s carrying my son’s bastard child?” He questioned.

James gave a nod, “Give us your blessing, my lord, and we shall be wed and I will take her with me back to my home this very day.”

The King had never dreamt of such fortune smiling on the situation. Once she was wed and gone, the rumors would subside and soon be forgotten. James was a good man, and would never beat or hurt the girl or the child. They would be in good hands.

“Looks can be deceiving; I know very little about her except my son found her working in a tavern of all places.” The King grumbled. He looked at James again, “If you are certain that this is want you want, to take this girl and her issue into your house as your bride, then . . . yes you have my blessing. We will have her sent for immediately, all will be arranged.”

“Thank you sire.” James said with a bow.

 

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	2. The Company Thou Keepest - Chapter 2

Summoned

“I cannot go to the castle. Prince Henry told me I’m never to go there.” Rayne said standing with the messenger that had been sent for her accompanied by guards. “His majesty forbids it.”

“The King himself summons you this very moment. You must come at once.” The guards surrounded her and marched her from the apartment to take her to the castle. She was terrified, as she could only imagine the loss of her head in moments to come, or worse. Rayne had the sick feeling she was being marched to her death.

“Where. . . . where is the prince?” She asked nervously.

“He’s gone riding today.” It was all there was time to be said as she was hustled out of the house and into the waiting carriage meant to keep things as discrete and as quiet as possible.

Meanwhile, Poins and Hal were riding over the country side as the messenger had told Rayne. The Prince was in exceptionally high spirits all morning. He’d spent the last three nights uninterrupted and alone with Rayne, making the most of every second. The sun seemed to shine a bit more, the air smelled a bit sweeter, and it was simply a glorious day.

“What has put you in a fine humor this day my lord?” Poins finally asked.

“A girl.” He said simply a smile sweeping his face at the thought. “A goddess who doesn’t know she’s descended from above and walks on such unworthy ground to lie below her feet.”

“Ah. You still fancy that girl, Rayne, Mistress Quickly’s niece. I would have thought you would have tired of her by now.”

“You have no appreciation for the finer things in life, Ned. Keeping the company of career wenches is far different from keeping the company of a young lady.” The Prince said.

“Except Rayne is no lady, sire. She’s a peasant, born of peasants, descended from peasants. Your father won’t let you keep her company for long.” Poins warned.

“He has more important matters to concern himself with then who shares my bed. It’s not as though he himself hasn’t had numerous mistresses on occasion. I imagine the fact I spend my days with Jack Falstaff and Ned Poins are far more distressing.” The prince gave a wink and a grin when he goateed Ned and they turned their horses heading back for the castle.

 

A Life Change

One of the maids dressing Rayne finished lacing the sleeve of the lavish white and crimson velvet gown. Another was putting roses and baby’s breath in her hair, and a third had put a necklace of crimson colored jewels around her neck that fit tight against her throat and earrings to match. From the moment they had reached the castle, she had been thoroughly bathed from head to toe, her teeth cleaned with a rough powder until they were gleaming white, and her nails almost immaculate with not a trace a dirt around or under the nails. She had never been so completely clean in her life. All the while no one was talking. Just working on her like a team of stable boys on a pony that had been left out in the mud and rain.

The maids were each finishing their tasks then leaving the room and when the last one started to go, Rayne quickly reached out grabbing her arm. “Please, what is happening? Why have I been brought here? What is all of this?” The woman just bowed and silence and left the room. It was maddening causing her imagination ran wild with terror. She stood and hurried over to the door pulling it open but found guards on either side of the door, not allowing her to leave. One pushed her back in the room and pulled the door closed.

Rayne could hardly believe it, and she covered her eyes sighing in frustration. Where was Henry? Did he order this? Why would the King himself send for her? Was she going to meet the king? She was nearly in tears scared out of her wits.

A short while later, she was sent for again. Once more escorted by four guards out of the room and to the royal chapel that was part of the castle. She found herself out of her element as she saw Lords and Ladies, Dukes and Earls in the hallways as she passed them, even bishops that apparently lived in the castle, making her nerves even worse.

Upon entering the chapel she was taken into a side room where a very small group was gathered. The King, The Cardinal, two to three others whom she did not recognize, and her intended, the Duke of Norfolk. Her eyes were wide and her knees were weak, and all she could do was instantly kneel before them, her eyes frozen on the floor.

The King arched a brow seeing her for the first time, and as had been described to him, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Her skin was fresh, pink, and flawless, her lips the color of roses, her eyes sparkled like emeralds, and her hair blackest onyx. Her long slender neck put the jewels she wore to shame, and she was quite buxom for a young woman of her age. Perhaps part of it had to do with the bodice she was fitted with pushing everything up into clear view.

“On your feet girl.” The King commanded, and instantly she stood holding her hands in front of her, her eyes still frozen on the ground afraid to look up. The King walked around her looking her over. It was plain to see now how a young man like Henry could be bewitched by such a beauty. “Do you know that I could have you beheaded for seducing the future King of England like you have done?” Her eyes went wider but still didn’t looki up. “Because of you, my sons bastard child grows within you. Stolen from the loins of royalty by a peasant. You should be ashamed. If I were a cruel man, I would lock you away in the tower with only vermin to keep your company, and never again to let you look on the light of day.” He came to a stop standing beside her. She smelled fresh and clean, her hair had the scent of flowers, she was lovely. “You should be ashamed of your actions.” There were tears in her eyes, and she could hardly hold them back. Her entire body was shaking and she’d never felt such fear. Ashamed? It was such a light word for what she felt. “Dry your tears girl.” He commanded before walking passed her, “It’s your wedding day.”

 

Missing

“Maid,” Prince Hal said stopping the chamber maid as she was carrying fresh linens to the bedchamber. “Where is thy mistress? Has she gone out today?” He’d been through every room in the apartment twice, finding no trace of her even when he called out for her repeatedly.

The servant bowed, “A messenger from the court came with an escort and took her to the castle by the Kings order.” She explained. The smile that had been on Hal’s face for days melted away at this news.

"When was this?" He demanded.

“This morning sir, it was nearly 9 when they came for her.” At once the young prince hurried out and mounted his horse. Turning towards the castle he dug his heels into it's sides and moved at a full flat dead run. It was nearly 8:00pm now, the sun had just gone down. He wasn’t certain what this meant, but as furious as his father had been with the entire affair, this action did not bode well.

When he reached the gates he flew from his horse running inside, through the corridors and hallways he went to his father's chambers bursting through the doors. The King was taking his supper and arched a brow seeing Henry’s bold and blunt entrance into his chamber. “What madness has taken you to enter my room in such a way?” He demanded.

“My mind and body know of how one should act in the presence of the King of these realms, but my heart is to overwrought to recall them.” Hal said honestly.

The King had been expecting this and waved all others in the room to go. When they had gone, the doors were closed leaving the King and the Prince alone. “It’s not hard to know why you are so angry. This is about the wench that carries your issue within her.”

“Where is she? Father, please. What has been done with her? I have been looking for matches as you so desired of me, but it takes time to find a good fit. She shouldn’t be punished for that which was not her doing and for which she has no control.” The Prince advocated in her defense.

The King stood looking at his wayward son, and walked towards him, “The only reason she is not dead is because of the royal blood within her womb. For reasons and forces beyond even my comprehension, luck and good fortune follows you like a stray mongrel. The Duke of Norfolk has returned from abroad but a few days ago. He has gracefully saved you from your foolishness, and fortune has bestowed itself on the wench.”

The Prince eyes were wide as he starred at his father. “Where is she?” He asked again fearing the answer even more then before.

“She and James were wed this afternoon and are preparing to leave for Norfolk in the morning.” The King answered in a stern tone.

Hal could hardly believe his own ears, he was in a state of utter shock. How could this have happened so quickly, in just one day, without his knowledge? “How . . . could you have done this to me? She was mine father, she belongs to me!” He exclaimed.

“God save me from such a foolish child who has such deaf ears, did you not hear what I have said? A peasant married to a Duke with such wealth it puts all others to shame? The lands and titles he possesses he is worthy of far more, he could easily have found a companion of his own station, but instead he chooses a peasant girl to be his bride.”

“Why could you not tell us that this was your plan? Given us some warning? A moment of grace? Could I not have stood witness to her vows as she made them?” He pleaded.

“Rather than give more weight to this farce I thought it best to get it done quickly and quietly, and no, I did not think you needed to be told. This matter has been resolved and his now closed, and I never want to hear of it again. If you insist on fraternizing with such company, for Gods sake I’d advise you to be more careful in the future.” The kings voice was stern. “Thank God you’ve been delivered from foolishness.”

Tears had formed behind Hal’s eyes, but his pride would never let them fall. “Father, . . . you have no idea what it is you have done.”

“Enough of this, Henry. Never let a woman of any sort rule your head and steal your senses. You have had your fun with this girl, taken what pleasure you wanted, now it’s time to forget her. In the years to come you may have mistresses more suited to your station if you so desire, and when you marry it will be for political gain. You duties as King don’t allow for such nonsense as ‘love’. It’s a young man’s folly, and you will move past it soon enough.”

The Prince clinched his jaw, infuriated, angry, and hurt. Without another word he made his obedience before turning and leaving the chamber. He couldn’t bare to listen to his father speak to him like a child for another moment.

 

Midnight

Now that she was married, Rayne was allowed a little more freedom in the castle even though she remained under the watchful eye of the guards in case the foolish thought to run passed her mind.

She couldn’t sleep even though she was to sleep in a separate room from her new husband tonight. Apparently they would not share a bed until they returned to his home in Norfolk. It was a daunting thought, and her heart was heavy. Rayne didn’t know what to think or how to feel. She was just sort of numb from the whirlwind of the day she was caught up in.

Going down a corridor she found an open balcony and moved out looking over the countryside. Down below was a view of the royal gardens. Not terribly in bloom this time of year but it was still very lovely. Her mind was awash with everything that had happened today, everything she was told, everything she wasn’t told. Most of all how her position in life had just changed completely. She wasn’t certain what she was, but she was a peasant no longer.

“I take it sleep evades you as well.” Rayne turned to see the Prince standing near the doorway having been walking the halls himself until he caught her movement out of the corner of his eye on the balcony. Without missing a beat she flew into his arms and he embraced her tight against him. He held her close only imagining what her day had been like, and he, the only one who didn’t look down on her for her birth nor the child within her, was nowhere to be found. “Hal, where have you been, my lord?” She asked tears streaming from her eyes. “I was married today, to James, the Duke of Norfolk. I’m to be taken there, to live with him on his estate.”

“I know.” The Prince said solemnly. “It seems rather than allow me the chance to find someone for you to marry myself; father took matters into his own hands.” He looked into her eyes as and kissed her tenderly, as upset if not more then she was. Perhaps it wasn’t proper to kiss a married young woman on her wedding night, but when that woman had been stolen away from the one who truely cared for her . . . the rules did not seem to matter.

“When they sent for me and brought me here this morning, I thought it was to kill me. No one would tell me what was happening, and the King . . . the King was beyond furious with me. I thought my life had come to an end.” She looked up at him, “But then when I was taken to the chapel, he gave his blessing and I was married to the Duke of Norfolk by the bishop.” More tears streamed from her eyes, “I didn’t know what to do, how could I say anything but answer yes as I was commanded to do by his highness?”

“Shhh.” Prince Hal said pulling her against him embracing her tightly, “There was nothing else that you could have done, Rayne. Even if I had been here I couldn’t have stopped this travesty. What is done, is done and there is nothing that can undo it.”

Rayne was silent for several moments, “What’s going to happen to me now?” She asked softly as Hal still held her tight stroking her hair.

Hal sighed, “Tomorrow you’ll leave for Norfolk.” There was no complaining about it now, it wouldn’t help either of them both of their hearts were broken. “You’ll be the lady of the house, a Duchess. The Duke of Norfolk is one of the wealthiest land owners in the kingdom. I imagine you will be educated in the ways of your new life, the ways of the court; you’ll have everything you would never have dreamed of in your old life. You’ll be taken care of for all your days, you’ll never want for anything ever again.”

“Except for you." Rayne whispered as she closed her eyes and tears slipped down her cheeks as she rested her head to his shoulder.

The Prince was silent, inside he was furious and enraged beyond all reason how all this had come about. His father had complained constantly about his life and those he kept company with, but he had stayed out of it and his decicions for the most part. For him to suddenly step in and so completely interfere with his affairs like this was infuriating.

Reaching in his pocket he took out his handkerchief and dried her face, wiping the tears from her eyes as he sighed, “We always knew that this day was going to come my darling.” He half smiled trying to put on a better face for her, “You and Mistress Quickly attempted to instigate it months ago when I stopped you and brought you back here myself.”

“You should have let me go then.” Rayne said softly.

“Nonsense. We’ve had these last few months to ourselves. Months I wouldn’t trade for all the world. And this match is unprecedented, unheard of for someone not of noble blood. Your aunt could not have arranged no better match in 100 years . . . .” He paused holding her hands in both of his feeling how cold they were, rubbing her fingers and palms to warm them. “ . . . perhaps this, my child is the one gift I could have given you to change your life for the better. Look at the fortune that smiles on you now because of it.”

Rayne looked down embarrassed by his words. She remembered everything the King had said when he scolded her. “The child I stole from you.” She repeated her eyes turned away ashamed.

Hal’s brow furrowed at this when he heard her say it. He touched her chin raising her face looking deep into her eyes, “I gave you my child, and gladly.” He stated, “You stole nothing from me, Rayne . . . nothing apart from my heart.” He confessed. They starred into one another’s eyes as he held her hands against his chest. Then they found themselves tasting each others lips, desperate to savor each other once more. Prince Hal wrapped his arms around her lifting her from the ground, the length of their bodies pressed together.

“I’m afraid.” She whispered clinging to him tight.

“Don’t be.” He whispered back into her ear, “You have nothing to fear.”

Rayne looked up at him, “Will I ever see you again?”

The Prince smiled, “I have no doubt we will meet again. I will see you at court of course. Perhaps when I am King . . . “ His words trailed off incapable of thinking that far ahead. He wasn’t ready to let go of her, but they were powerless in this matter, he held her tighter kissing her again hungrily. “Shall we spend our final night together? Or must we be subjected to such torture by being kept separate under one roof?” Prince Hal said out loud to himself the words he was thinking. With her newly spoken wedding vows, there was now laid down moral ambiguity that hadn’t been an issue for them before.

“I am married now, my lord. Such an act would be a sin against the church and against God.” She whispered another tear escaping.

The young Prince scoffed slightly looking into her eyes, “The only sin committed here on this night is that a young beautiful maiden, a new bride being sentenced to spend her wedding night alone in her chamber. When her body should be worshiped as the Greeks did worship Aphrodite. No less pledge would be worthy of you.”

Rayne looked deep into his bewitching eyes feeling helpless. She had no idea who Aphrodite was being ignorant and uneducated but she was to embarrassed to say so. They found themselves locked in another kiss in desperate need and desire. “I love thee Henry.” She whispered in the quietest voice, the words themselves afraid to be heard.

He cupped her face in his hand, “Return to thy chamber and prepare thyself for bed quickly.” The Prince kissed her again, then kissed her hands once more, “Go now.” Rayne nodded and flew from the balcony back to her chambers as she had been commanded. Hal watched her go before turning to the other direction to take a different route hurrying to meet her for their last night of passion together.

 

New Home

Two figures sat at the long table that was filled with food of every sort. Such delicacies and fine game the likes of which she’d never seen before. But her plate and cup remained untouched. The Duke had noted her deathly silence since leaving London. An unmistakable ghostly presence of heartbreak in her eyes.

He was not without a heart, and was young once himself. Young love was heaven of course, but also could be more destructive and painful then wars that tore against the fabric of entire kingdoms.

“You must eat, M’lady.” The Duke encouraged. “Even if your heart desires it not, you must nourish the life you carry within you.” He advised.

She was silent and didn’t respond having been holding back her tears all day from the moment she watched from the window of the carriage that took her from London, seeing Hal on the battlements watching her go. Rayne was exhausted of crying. The Duke stood from where he had been sitting and walked around the table moving to sit down beside the distraught young woman.

“Rayne, you have nothing to fear here. No one will speak ill of you, or look down on you because of your past. It is over and done with now it no longer matters. You are the lady of this house, and are to be treated as such and with respect.” Reaching for her hand he rested it over hers. “It’s not a secret to me that you love the Prince, in a way far more profound then a subject holds in their hearts for their soverign. It goes far deeper then that. I know that you asked him for nothing and attempted to flee without anyone knowing of the secret of royal blood you carry in your womb. All these things tell me more about you, your character and your heart then months of conversation would ever reveal.”

“Are you not . . . are you not angry I am not of noble blood? A peasant born of peasants. Uneducated, and know nothing of your world but how to serve?” She asked softly.

A smile swept his face, “You’ve already shown me more than you know young Rayne. All will be remedied very soon. I have sent for some of the finest tutors in all of England who will begin to arrive next week. You desire knowledge and education and you shall have it. All you want and more.. Before the year is out, you will be a knowledgeable and well read young lady that no one will look down on for any reason. Together we will discover what skills you may have, and make them better.”

Another quiet moment passed before she looked at him, “Why would you do such things for me?” She was confused from the moment they were wed, not understanding anything of what was happening.

He smiled, “I saw something in you. Something that cannot be put into words. Something special and rare, even before the young Princes indiscresion was known to me. You are beautiful, and young, and there is so much potential within you. I wish to nourish and encourage that potential. To make you into a strong woman, who no one could mistake for a commoner. When we return to court, no one will question you are truly a noble Duchess, worthy of her title and place in my house hold.” He paused as their was more to his overwhelming generosity, “I am old. My wife is gone, my sons are dead, my house is nothing but empty chamber after empty chamber. It needs a woman’s touch.” He looked at her, “And you, I truly believe will bring life to this house, and the joy that I have missed so these many lonely years.”

“I fear your hopes for me are far too high sir.”

“We shall see.” He smiled, “You’ve a keen eye, a fine wit, and I have no doubt in my mind and heart, soon you will be someone completely different then you are. Fear will be a forgotten memory. I promise you this.” He kissed her hand and patted it reassuringly.

 

Crash Courses

As promised, it seemed as though tutors by the droves came to the castle, and it wasn’t long before Rayne’s schedule was tight from the first moment she woke in the morning, until late after night when one should be well asleep. Everyone moment of every day was filled.

The first thing that had to be taught to her before they could progress further, was reading and writing. Something that she quickly excelled at far beyond expectations. She had always wanted to read, and to write was like a dream come true. Her writing was elegant with every swirl and stroke of the quill, and it wasn’t long before she was reading book after book as though she had been doing so since birth. There were so many things she didn’t know, just sitting in books waiting to be read. The Duke was pleased by this as she would now be able to take on the duties of correspondence in the house affairs as the Duchess should.

Her next subject was history which she enjoyed thoroughly, more books for her to read more things to learn about the people and country she had lived in her whole life yet had no idea about. She lapped up the knowledge with a hunger for more. Rarely was she seen walking through the hallways without a book in her hand, engoraged in the words on the written page.

The behaviors and protocols of the court were a bit different. They had to be taught to her by example, and the rules she was to follow was endless. Everyone had to be addressed by their proper title, proper obedience had to be shown, the right words had to be said or the embarrassment wouldn’t just be her own but the Duke’s as well.

Despite all the pomp and circumstance that went with court behavior, she found something delightful, the dancing. She needed to learn all the dances of the court inside and out, and she picked it up as easily as one would take a breath. It fast became her most favorite activity, with the fun and utter joy it brought her how could she not want to do it from morning to night.

But there was still so much to know, and she was eager to learn whatever came next with excitement and enthusiasm. The Duke was exceedingly pleased with her progress, there was no doubt in his mind she would be such an apt student. Much to his surprise, what she truly excelled at, was horsemanship. She rode a horse as though it was an extension of her own body fast and hard across the fields and bright grin plastered on her face from beginning to end. Not particularly an activity for a lady, but she enjoyed it so much he couldn’t deny her.

 

Labor Pains

Then, the day came when she could no longer ride in the fields, and her classes were brought to a minimum. All that was left to her was reading, and a midwife and physician were on standby. She was ready to give birth and any moment the illegitimate child of Prince Henry would be born.

The Duke stood outside with the doctor as the active stages of labor had begun. She was deathly quite about it and a look had returned to her eyes that the Duke had not seen in months. The cold glazed look of a heartbroken soul plunged back into the reality of her situation.

“She’s not made a sound my lord, she simply stares at the ceiling and says nothing.” He reported.

The Duke had been wondering about this for some time and what’s more how he was to react to it when it came. He and Rayne had not lived as husband and wife. She was more of a daughter to him, and they had separate rooms. Due in no small part to the royal blood she carried within her womb and the Duke would never presume so much.

Reaching into his pocket, he took out a small bit of parchment with his seal having written it some time ago when the baby’s arrival was nearing. He called for a messanger and was quick to give him instruction.“Take this to Prince Henry, with all speed. The fastest horse, and spare no time.” He handed it to him, “Go quickly, and place that in no other hand then the Prince's himself.” The man nodded and at once left to do as he was bid.

After a moment the Duke sighed and went back into the room where the young woman lie in obvious excruciating agony, but did not make a sound. She refused to cry out or whimper no matter how it felt as though her insides were tearing themselves apart. He moved to sit down beside her and took her hand in his. “I’ve never witnessed such courage, even on the battlefields.”

“Such sounds are horrid, and make everyone cringe.” Rayne answered.

“They are the sounds of new life being brought into this world. Pain is apart of it, Rayne, you mustn’t hide or deny it simply for the comfort of others around you who do not suffer.” The Duke said.

“I deserve every pain afforded me for my sins, I won’t complain of them.” She said softly closing her eyes as a powerful contraction hit making her entire body go ridged. The Duke took her hand holding it between his. She was still so heartbroken when it came to the prince, and now, a child that they had conceived together, was tearing apart her somewhat mended heart. The pain it caused her was battling with the physical pain of child bearing. As he always suspected of her, she was very strong.

 

New Arrivals

The Prince himself and four escorts struggling to keep up with him as he was riding faster then they themselves could manage soon arrived in Norfolk. Even Poins had come with him this day. They had been riding hard and flat out since word had come.

When they arrived he dismounted his horse before coming to a complete stop, running inside of the house where he was greeted at the door. “Your Majesty.” The servant bowed.

“Where is she? Where is Rayne?” He said not slowing or stopping a moment. At once the servant led him through the halls and upstairs to the bedchamber which had been cleaned. Rayne had been bathed, and new linens were already replaced on the bed as well as a clean linen gown.

The Duke stood back quietly watching as the Prince approached her bed. To the Prince's eyes, Rayne looked positively radiant, although warn out and quite obviously exhausted, yet somehow she seemed to glow as she slept. In her arms a small cherub, angelic in looks, sleeping as well with the smallest most perfect fingers he had ever seen. He moved closer still in silence, so as not to disturb the sleeping pair and marveled at the beauty that lay before him.

“Is she well?” He asked finally gazing at her seeing how pale she was and the dark circles around her eyes.

“Yes, my lord. It took time and a great deal of effort to bring the child into this world. Both are beyond exhausted.” The physician said.

“And the child?” He asked curiously.

“He is healthy, My Lord.” Was the answer that came.

A smile swept his face, “A son.” He said finding this exceptional news. The prince started to step forward to move closer to her but stopped, as her husband stood nearby. “I should not disturb them. It is hard work for a woman to give life. She should rest.” He turned and quietly left the chamber but the duke quickly followed behind.

“You’re highness.” The duke began, “Her heart called out for you, even when no word or noise left her lips. Your prompt arrival only proclaims your heart called to hers as well.” The prince knew he shouldn’t have come, he should have sent a messenger, but in the months she had been away from London, he had not forgotten her and was desperate to see her again and the child that had been in their love and passion created, It was too much for him to resist.

“It’s a strange continuance indeed for a husband to so quickly lend the heart of his wife to another.” Hal said.

“My good lord, come with me. I beg of you.” Hal looked towards him a moment then back to the chamber where Rayne lay. He gave a simple nod and went with the Duke.

 

In The Study

“Why did you send for me in such a way?” Hal asked after he had been given a glass of wine. “Why did you not simply send word once the child had arrived?”

“For her.” The Duke answered simply. Hal looked at him not entirely understanding. “She has a wild heart, your highness. Filled with passion yet restrained by loyalty. I promise you that she has grown in the months that the two of you have been away from one another. I never knew of anyone so hungry for knowledge to take it in as easily as drinks water or breathes air.” He explained. “She is a peasant by blood, but by blood only.”

“You have been educating her then?” Hal asked.

“In everything from art to music, to the ways of the court, to the history of the kingdom. She dances like an angel, she rides like the wind, and all of these things in just the time since she accompanied me from London, while with child. Can you imagine, my Lord, how much freer she will be to follow more pursuits now that the child has come?” The Duke explained.

The Prince was a little confused as he looked at him, “I don’t understand. How would such activities make her a better wife to you?”

The Duke smiled, “My prince we have never lived as a husband and wife and we never shall. I am old enough to have fathered her thrice over. Yes we are husband and wife but we have never shared a bed, she has her own rooms and I dote on her as a father would dote on his favorite daughter. She has a sharp mind and a clever wit my lord. I think you have always known that she was deserving of better then the life she had been condemned to. I love her as I loved my children that once filled my home, sir. As I will love the child that she this night has brought into our lives with such bravery and courage.”

“It would displease my father greatly to know that she’s not been made to know her proper place as a wife.” Hal said.

“Who’s to say she is not, my lord? She has been schooled and instructed in all the ways a noble woman should know and carry herself. She has learned how to speak, what manners are to be used in the presence of the noble and royal class, she is not dim in any of these matters. You will see. When we were turn to court in the fall, you will see the young woman she has become and no one will recognize her, not even your father.” The Duke explained.

“He hasn’t banned you from bringing her with you to court then?” He asked.

“Why would he? She is my wife after all.” The Duke said with a smile. He sighed as his smiled faded somewhat, “The two of you can never be together Henry. You know that as she has always known that. But because of my charity, and how much I do love her company and how her very smile fills my heart with joy she lives in comfort and safety. I’ve not laughed so much in I don’t know how long, she has brought a brilliance to my life that I never thought I would see in my final years. She, and her children will never return to the life of a peasant. With your blood, and my wealth, she has been elevated high above such a fate.”

“If only it was so easy my friend, that it would be forgotten the illegitimacy of my son. It will be the one thing that will enter all minds first because my father couldn’t keep my secret discreet as he accused me of not being able to do so.” He was quiet for a moment, “I could never repay you for the kindness that you have shown to us, to Rayne, myself and the child that now she cradles in her arms. I had been selfish with her before and I do confess I looked for no man to take her as his own as I had been commanded to do. Because in my heart I still felt as though she was mine, and I hers, I could not bare the thought of another man holding her body to him. It infuriated me with such an anger and rage I thought my heart would burst in my chest.” He shook his head. “I have been told by my father and others that once she was gone, these feelings of desire for her would fade, another would catch my eye and I would forget. But they were lies. I think of her even more now, and it angers me to hear such a callous word as ‘you’ll forget her’ as though as she were a face that were but one of thousands so easily replaced.”

He smiled, “Go to her now, sir.” The Duke said. “She will want to see you. To show you your son.”

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	3. The Company Thou Keepest - Chapter 3

Returning to Court

Rayne was plunged back into her studies in the months that followed her son’s birth. He was given the name Thomas Howard and was a bright and happy child, very strong and very healthy. James couldn’t have been more pleased with him, and his young mother.

Her studies of the ways of the court were most important now for when they returned James wanted everyone to see her as a Duchess, no longer a peasant girl, full of fear, doubt, and uncertainty. But a strong intelligent woman.

Since she could read and write now, she and Hal had been corresponding with each other regularly. It made them feel closer to one another shrinking the miles between them. Yet it did make the longing they felt to be together even worse. It wouldn’t be long before Rayne and James returned to court and all involved parties were very anxious.

Finally, nearly a year since young Thomas was born, they returned to London. A situation that would be like graduation for Rayne, a feather in James cap, and a step towards insuring young Thomas’s future.

James knew of the romance between Hal and Rayne, yet wasn’t jealous or bitter for it. Prince Hal was the future King of England after all, and was royalty and second in the kingdom only to his father. But most of all, it was two young people who were in love and circumstance did not favor. He loved Rayne very much and enjoyed watching her blossom into the beautiful and intelligent young lady she was now. Perhaps it was because of her humble beginnings but she was deeply grateful for everything she was given, and took nothing for granted. Something which made providing for her a pleasure rather than a burden.

When the carriage came to a stop outside the castle, Rayne didn’t move. She was frozen in place, terror keeping her still. James knew she was incredibly nervous about coming back after the Kings scolding her on their wedding day. “You mustn’t be afraid my dear.” James covered her hand with his, “You are ready. You belong here now. This time everyone will know it, and no one will doubt it.”

“What of Thomas?” Rayne whispered worriedly, “Anyone who sees him will know . . .”

“You worry because of how much he resembles the Prince? Mostly in his eyes and hair?” James said. Rayne looked down and nodded a little bit, “Rayne, those who know will never forget. But they will not constantly speak of it if you show no concern.” He squeezed her hand to reassure her again, “Fear not, I will be with you.”

Rayne smiled and looked up at him giving a nod, than took a breath gathering her courage before they exited the carriage to settle into their apartment.

 

Banquets

That evening in the banquet hall, Rayne was set on the opposite side of the room from the King and James. James was a dear friend of the King so of course he was seated beside him. It was a bright celebration filled with color and energy, and Rayne was captivated by all of it. She chatted and laughed with the ladies she was seated with, making her feel less vulnerable and out of place.

Rayne looked absolutely lovely. Her raven black hair was sleek like silk, her soft alabaster skin seemed to glow, her green eyes were like broken pieces of emeralds that glistened in the candlelight, her lips like crimson roses, and all of her movements graceful and delicate. She wore a hunter green dress with silver decorations and a sweetheart neckline, and a matching green headpiece that only complimented her beauty and made her eyes sparkle. It was definite that no one could see a peasant girl now, even in their own imaginations.

In a rare and strange sight, the prince appeared in the banquet hall that evening and took the place that was set for him. His eyes were anxiously and immediately drawn to the reason he was there. The young beauty whom had been drawing most of the attention since her arrival. Usually, by this time of the day, Hal would have stolen away to Mistress Quickly’s to meet Poins and Falstaff. Yet for obvious reasons, this was a special occasion that he wasn’t going to miss.

The Prince wasn’t disappointed by the sight he was greeted with when he laid eyes on Rayne. When their eyes met, the rest of the room seemed to fall away. Most of the room was far to engrossed in the festivities to notice, but there were a few that did. Specifically, the King. Up until now he had been very impressed with the transformation of the young peasant girl into a noble, but right now what he saw was more scandal and embarrassment the way his wayward son seemed to shine as he looked at her.

 

Midnight

After the banquet, as the guests were leaving back to their rooms, Hal stood in a darkened corner of the hallway which he knew Rayne had to pass to get back to her rooms. It was a somewhat silly thing for a prince to do, but as long as Rayne was here under such formalities, he couldn’t wait any longer to see her and steal her from the crowd.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, he heard footsteps lighter than a mans. He looked down the corridor and found that Rayne was walking behind several others by herself. Hal grinned as this couldn’t be more fortuitous. When the others passed he waited until Rayne started to pass then snatched her out of the hallway back into the dark corner he’d been occupying, covering her mouth to keep her from screaming.

“Shh, Rayne, it’s me.” He said quickly. She stopped struggling and her eyes lit up when she saw his face and he took his hand from her mouth. “It’s me.” They both grinned before embracing tightly, which quickly transformed into a desperate hungry kiss. A few more moments of intense growing passion before more footsteps caught the young lovers attention. They moved back against the wall in the shadows and waited for them to pass by. Then Hal took her by the hand, “Come on.” He whispered, and at once they raced to his bedchambers, where the door was promptly locked tight so they wouldn’t be disturbed.

 

Back Again

Hal lay over Rayne thrusting deep inside her with long deliberate strokes, enjoying the feel of her body, the taste of her lips and her warm skin each time he filled her. The Prince held her tight in his arms, feeling her bosom press against his chest with each labored breath. His hips pressed against hers desperately wanting to possess every inch of her. Every touch, every taste, every sensation was beyond elation.

The nights they were apart and spent so far away from each other were excruciating. Although most days the Prince was his charming good humored self, there were some days he missed Rayne so much it was torture and everyone around him bore the brunt of it. Hal had been dreaming and anticipating lying with her again and it was as exhilarating as he imagined if not more so.

He thrust a bit deeper and harder when he felt her body tense around him, and he held her tighter in his strong arms seeking out her lips and consumed them in a hungry ferocious kiss. A few more deep thrusts and he released deep inside her quivering body as their forms shook in a shared climax. Hal just held her as they caught their breath, their bodies writing together in pure bliss and pleasure at the feel of one another.

Hal opened his eyes and looked down at her, how beautiful she looked in the candlelight a slight sheen of sweat to her brow from their efforts and the way her soft Raven black hair cascaded down the pillows. Her hands still clung to his shoulders as her emerald eyes gazed into his. The Prince couldn’t help but kiss her again, once more, than over yet again. Then he rested his face against hers just embracing her tighter still. Rayne wrapped her arms around him and hugged him in return just happy to be with him again.

Hal grinned feeling her return of affection and then rolled over her on the bed not releasing her so she would be on top of him. Rayne giggled a little as she moved to sit up on his abdomen looking down at him as he rested his hands on her thighs. He loved to gaze up at her like this, at her beautiful body that he’d been dreaming of.

After a few moments in the quietness, Rayne’s smile faded a bit, “The King isn’t pleased with my being here.” She said softly having felt his icy glare during the banquet. Hal thought that amusing. It was a strange conversation to begin when they had just made such passionate love. Yet it showed him she was still a bit shy when it came to the act itself.

“That’s just his face Rayne, that is how he always looks. It twisted that way years ago when I was born, and remains so ever since. The cause of that face is mine and no one else’s. Besides, we’ve done everything asked of us, and stayed away from one another for far to long. I’m having trouble caring what he thinks.” Hal didn’t want to think of any of that now, “You mustn’t be afraid Rayne. He can’t harm you.” He grinned, “My beautiful Duchess of Norfolk.” She half smiled finding that title silly when he said it. Hal’s hand slid up her thigh and rested over her abdomen a moment. Rayne wasn’t certain why he did that, as he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

“I shouldn’t be afraid, but I am.” She confessed in a soft voice. Hal looked up at her and could see the conflicting emotions that were going through her mind. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her looking into her eyes as their bodies pressed tight together.

“Nothing will happen to you. James would forbid it. I forbid it.” He promised her. “You needn’t fear, you are not alone anymore.” Hal spoke with such truth and sincerity when he gazed into her eyes. Rayne smiled as it seemed to give her some amount of comfort to hear him say so. She rested her hands on either side of his face. Then they kissed once, then again anxiously as passion began to overtake them.

 

The Fields

Early in the morning, Hal and Rayne rode out from the castle into the endless fields of green. The Kings lands were vast and Hal had ridden them many times and with such speed. It was strange yet exciting to find himself in a flat out race with his lovely companion. After a good hour of chase, Hal caught up with Rayne who was giddy with excitement.

“Does your husband know you ride astride in such a fashion?” Hal asked astonished by her riding skills.

“It’s difficult to ride fast over a distance riding on a side sitting saddle. I tried and fell off many times. It’s much easier to ride this way.” She said looking over the countryside from the high hills they stopped on. “Everything is so beautiful here.”

“London in the spring, almost as lovely as London ion the fall. I imagine that you will be seen more here in the court. You’ve impressed many and no longer they imagine you a peasant. You’ve not even been at court a full week and already you have made friends and allies.” He smiled moving his horse closer to her, “Did I not tell you, you had nothing to fear?”

Rayne sighed looking down her smile fleeing altogether. She hated the way everyone at court seemed so disingenuous. “How can I count friends of those who do not know me. Many of the ladies seem very friendly, but they are very different and speak differently of me when I am not there. They imagine that I don’t know how they talk of me when they believe I cannot hear.” She shook her head a little, “I’ll make no friends of such people.”

“You must learn to play the game now, Rayne. Unfortunately you are part of it. The best advice I can offer is to trust no one, except yourself. You have good instincts, you’ll know if someone is trying to lead you astray.” They continued walking their horses until coming to a stop under a great willow tree. Hal helped Rayne down from her horse, “I don’t know about you my dear, but I am beyond famished.”

Rayne turned and took the bags from her saddle and Hal did the same from his own. They had packed lunch to eat out in the fields intending to spend the day out together. Rayne spread the horse blankets on the ground and set out their meal to share. Hal was smiling as he watched her, than knelled down on the blankets with her as she set the food and poured the wine.

“Do you remember the night we spent together in the country, when you foolishly tried to flee London?” He questioned, “I hunted and you prepared our supper. Rabbit stew as I recall.” Rayne smiled and handed him his wine glass when she filled it.

“Oh yes, it is one of my fondest memories your grace.” She smiled.

Hal sighed a bit annoyed and reached over resting his hand on her arm, “We’ve spoken of this, countless times now. You are to address me as such only when others are present. How are you to address me when we are alone?”

Rayne looked a bit sheepish, “I’m to call you Hal or by your given name Henry.”

Hal gave a nod, taking a drink from his glass. “It makes me happy to pretend for a time, we are simply a man and a woman. No titles, no duties, except to each other. Does that please you as well?”

She gave a small nod, “Yes my L . . . Hal.” She said correcting herself. The Prince chuckled.

“I want you to be familiar with me, Rayne. It’s a liberty I am giving to you. Others such as Poins and Falstaff presume so much in how they address me in their speech and writing. And yet, “Reaching over he took her hand, “The one person whose privilege it is that I have granted to be so familiar with me carries a look of shame and is uncomfortable when I ask she calls me by my Christian name.”

“I’ve always been taught since I was born you must always address your betters properly. There is no higher in England then those of royal blood. Never should you be address so informally. It could be punishable by death.” She explained.

Hal smiled and moved closer to her putting his arm around her. “You’re right, that would be terrible indeed.” He sat behind her and kissed her neck wrapping his other arm around her as well, “What sort of names could be found somewhere in between endearing and sudden death? Hmm?”

Rayne smiled when he rested his chin to her shoulder, “Names?” She said thinking a moment.

“Yes. Like when I call you my darling. Or my dear.” He kissed her ear. “My sweetheart.” He whispered, “My treasure.”

“My Love?” Rayne’s eyes went wide not having expected to say that out loud. It was to presumptuous.

Hal grinned hearing this, “Yes, I believe I would like that very much.” Rayne turned looking into his eyes, not thinking he would grant her use of such a term of endearment. “Do you not love me?” He asked.

“I do. With all of my heart, for it belongs to you, always.” She said in all honesty. “Whenever I see you, it’s difficult to breathe, I think it’s because I fear you are a dream and a full breath may wake me and take me from you again.”

Hal smiled, “I feel no less in awe of you. I count the days between your letters, and wonder if you think of me.”

“You’re always in my thoughts . . . my love.” Rayne said in a quiet whisper. The prince grinned hearing her try it out. He touched her chin turning her face towards his, and kissed her tenderly.

What was especially pleasing about his relationship with Rayne was that it was honest. There was no agenda, she had no social or political ambitions, she was loyal to him in a way that some of his nearest friends fell terribly short of. He knew of Falstaff’s ambitions, and Poins, and several others and how they misused his favor and though he did not notice. Rayne, however, wanted nothing of him. Not wealth, nor fame, nor titles. She loved him as himself although she would rarely admit it for fear it was improper. But right now, in this private and quiet moment between them, even though fully clothed, they were completely naked in their emotions and love. “I am content, my love.” Hal whispered against her lips. “I will care for your heart as you care for mine, for all time.” He vowed.

This brought a bright smile to her face, and at once their lips met hungrily, unable to cling to each other tight enough. Slowly, the prince lay her back on the blanket beneath him and looked down into her beautiful eyes. Then they began to consume each other’s lips, their passion a hot fiery flame desperate to be quenched.

 

Unwise Outings

The Prince and Rayne stealthily slipped from the castle in the evening. To keep from drawing to much attention, he made certain that she wore her most simple dress, and a plain cloak, with a large hood to cover her face.

Together they made their way through the streets to Mistress’s Quickly’s, and went inside. At the door, Rayne paused pulling Hal to a sharp stop, “What’s the matter?”

“Will they be happy to see me?” She asked.

“Rayne, she speaks of you with such pride, I’ve no doubt she will be ecstatic to see you.” He promised taking her hand again and leading her further inside the tavern. They walked around to the main part of the house where Mistress Quickly was sitting.

“Mistress Quickly, I have brought you a gift far from the country.” Hal announced motioning towards his cloaked companion. Rayne smiled and reached up moving her hood back letting it fall to her shoulders.

The old hostesses eyes squinted a bit as though she didn’t recognize the face. This caused Rayne’s smile to dim afraid she’d forgotten her. Then the Mistresses eyes lit up and she stood, “Jeszu!” She exclaimed in excitement as she began to laugh opening her arms, “That clean angelic face of thine gave me pause, but I’d never forget my sweet girl!” Rayne grinned as they embraced as did Hal watching them. “How now, why did you not send word you were returning to London?”

“I wanted to surprise you Aunt Quickly.” She said hugging her tighter. “What of Uncle? Of Doll? Of Francis, Tom and Dick?” Rayne asked looking at her anxious for more news.

“All are still here and ask of you. We look forward to your letters that you send to me.” She said rubbing her arm.

“There’s a sight I never thought would cross my eyes again!” Rayne turned to see Doll and a smile swept her face, the two women embraced having been good friends. “Look at you.” She said stepping back looking her over. “By my troth, with a good diet and a rich man looking after you, I’d swear I was greeting a princess.” Doll covered her mouth realizing what she had just said in front of the Prince and looked at Hal, “Pardon my words good my lord.” She said in embarrassment. “Your proper title be duchess now of course.”

“Oh, merry, I’ve forgotten today is Tuesday. Pray you stay a moment and I’ll return and won’t be long.” Hal said letting Rayne know he was leaving but would be back shortly before turning and leaving the house.

“Come, come!” The mistress took her arm and Doll took the other as they led her to a table and both sat down. “So? How is my nephew than? You could not have brought him with you?”

“No, the Prince was concerned if I took Thomas out some alarm may have been sounded to bring unwelcomed attention to this house. I’m afraid it’s just me Aunt.” Rayne answered.

“Well tell us of him.” Doll said, “What of his look? His humor?” She asked anxiously. Doll leaned closer and spoke in a quiet voice, “Does he have the look of his father?”

Rayne smiled knowing that she could speak freely with these women as they were her family and friends. They spent the hour speaking of her son who looked so much like the Prince , of her husband, of her home in Norfolk, and the two women shared in her joy.

“Well this is an unexpected vision.” A voice said catching the attention of the women. All turned to see that Jack Falstaff had returned from his outing, “It seems the Prince’s whore graces us with her presence again.” The bright shine of happiness Rayne had been glowing with faded. “I suppose it was inevitable, once you ran your course through the men at court what other life would you lead.”

“Hold your tongue you foul mouthed man. She is a lady and is my sister’s only daughter. Show her the respect due to her.” Mistress quickly exclaimed, “You have only your knighthood to lay claim to, she is a duchess by marriage.”

“I say she is no different now then she was then. A poor peasant bar wench who happened to catch the Prince’s eye for a passing moment. Then trapped him into a state of helpless responsibility when she became impregnated by his royal loins, if her story is to be believed at all that is.” Falstaff said harshly ordering a cup of sack be brought to him immediately.

“Hang yourself!” Doll shouted hitting him in the shoulder, “She’s done nothing to wrong you! You’ve no call to be shaming her with such slander.”

Falstaff was bitter about Rayne’s unprecedented good fortune, but even more that she was far closer to the Prince’s favor. He had to sit in the tavern and listen to the letters as they were read aloud to the illiterate, of her life in Norfolk, of her son, and it made his blood boil in his veins. He himself with a knighthood was not above a Duchess, and was constantly without money except that which he borrowed, won, or stole. It was infuriating to see nothing but good come of a peasant girl’s fortunes.

“You should hold your tongue rather than letting it spew such vile hatred over everyone else. Have you lost your head?” Mistress Quickly said wrapping an arm around Rayne.

“And say you she is noble? Tell me then, why would a Duchess come to this house? It is not thought of as proper for the Prince or myself to be here, what business hath a ‘lady’ within these walls?”

“My family and friends are not forgotten, Sir Falstaff.” She said addressing him correctly. “I came to see them while my husband and I are here at court.”

“A husband or benefactor? The lines aren’t blurry enough to pretend they are not there.” Falstaff said drinking his ale. His words were especially sharp because she had considered them before, and felt guilty about everything that had happened. Now to hear someone say so aloud seemed to make them true, even though Hal had told her time and time again that they were not. “How is it you can call a man your husband who you do not share a bed with? You’ll eat his food, you’ll sleep under his roof, you’ll take everything he has even his title and yet still your marriage remains unconsummated.”

“How do you know of these things?” Rayne demanded tears in her eyes that her pride would not allow to fall.

“You should know by now that all things done in the dark are brought to the light young Rayne. There are no secrets at court.” He said taking another large drink from his cup before passing it to be filled again. “Still so innocent considering all that you have managed to accomplish before your 20th birthday. Not entirely certain if you should be ashamed or are to be congratulated.” Rayne felt like her heart had been speared in her chest and could hardly take a breath.

Just then the door of the tavern opened and in came Prince Hal and Poins, laughing and talking back and forth. When they rounded the corner to the main part of the tavern, the merriment and joy that he had left seemed to have disappeared.

“Hello lad! You’ve been missed around here this past week, where have you been hiding yourself!” Falstaff greeted him joyously changing into a completely different man when the Prince entered.

“What’s this? When I left not moments ago there was laughter filling this hall. Now all has gone quiet.” Prince Hal said as he walked closer to Rayne.

The young Duchess reached for her cloak and stood wrapping it around her shoulders, and instantly the Prince helped her dawn it. “I should get back, it will be time for Thomas to be put to bed.” She reached up and covered her head. Before anything else could be said, she turned and left the tavern. Hal looked at everyone around searching for an explanation before he hurried to follow after her not willing to let her walk these streets without an escort.

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	4. The Company Thou Keepest - Chapter 4

Aftermath

Prince Hal was lying on his side across Rayne’s bed, propped upon his elbow as he watched towards her changing screen seeing the silhouette of her lovely form while she prepared for bed. Rayne hadn’t said two words since they left Mistress Quickly’s. The joy he’d left her at the house with fled like it was never there to begin with. He asked her of it yet her response was simply that she was tired.

When the candle behind the changing shade moved, Rayne came from it dressed in her linen nightgown walking over setting down the candle by the bed and sat next to the Prince. Hal sat up and wrapped an arm around her, “I was thinking perhaps tomorrow we could ride out early and travel to the fields in the south and follow the river a ways.” He offered, “There’s a beautiful farm house there much like the one we spent that night in together. It’s far enough away we might have to stay the night. Would that please you?” He said resting his hand over hers.

Rayne didn’t have an immediate answer for him as she had such things on her mind that weighed on her heart. She turned to face him better on the bed. “Perhaps . . . I should spend the day tomorrow with James. My husband. I’ve not seen hardly anything of him since we arrived.” The Prince furrowed his brow as this had ever come up before, “Wouldn’t it be the proper thing to do? To spend some time with him while we’re here at court?”

Hal sighed hearing her words, Poins had mentioned to him that even though he wasn’t there during whatever happened at Mistress Quickly’s it wasn’t hard to imagine who was responsible for her turmoil. There wasn’t time for more questioning of anyone when Rayne hurried out of the tavern and he wasn’t going to let her walk the streets alone. “What did Falstaff say to you in my absence?” He asked finally as it was the only logical conclusion.

Her eyes turned downcast, “Nothing I didn’t already know, my Prince.” Her voice was soft still wounded inside by what the wayward knight had said to her.

“Rayne, whatever he said to you it wasn’t true. The man is a bottomless well spring of lies and falsehoods with no limit or end.” He moved to kneel down before her on the floor looking up into her eyes, “It isn’t true Rayne. Don’t let his words burden your heart.”

She was silent a few moments before meeting his gaze. “You are the only man I’ve ever been with. Made love with. You know that, don’t you?” It was something that weighed on her heart heavily a rumor that hurt her each time it was repeated. “Thomas is your son.”

Hal was caught off guard by this as the doubt never even entered into his mind for a moment. “Of course he is. Anyone can just look upon him and see that. It’s been confessed by my own mother that he is a mirror image of me when I was young.” He laughed a little, “Is that what Falstaff’s beef was? Was that all he said, that he believes that young Thomas is not of me?”

Rayne stood from the bed and kneeled down on the stone floor with him. She held his hands tight in hers against her chest, “I know the day is going to come when you will marry, and you won’t love me anymore.” Hal disagreed completely and started to say something but she continued. “Until that day comes, my lord, my love . . . I am yours and yours alone. No other man will have me. My body or my heart.” She pledged.

“Darling,” He began, then smiled at her, “I will have to marry one day. The tragedy of my wife-to-be, whoever she may be, is that she will have my body, but my heart will forever belong to you. I will do my duty as a husband and king and breed and heir and more to take my throne when I am gone, and to continue my family line because I must. But our children, yours and mine are conceived in love. Love that transcends such things as blood, or title, or duty. Nothing could ever replace you or them in my heart.” He explained.

She smiled hearing his words a light in her eyes shining as a tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek. Hal kissed her fingers and hands before finding her lips placing a deep tender kiss. Yet there was something in his words, something that had caught her attention that she had to ask him about. “Hal,” she said softly, “You say ‘children’. We have but Thomas together.” ‘Children’ was a word that he’d used in both his letters to her and speech and it had always been a bit confusing.

The Prince looked deep into her eyes realizing that even though it had been in his mind, they had never spoken of it. He couldn’t explain it, he couldn’t rationalize it, but he wanted more children with her. All that was spoken of Thomas was how much he looked like the Prince. But when Hal looked at the child, all he saw was Rayne. It was this thought that haunted him from the moment he saw Rayne lying in her bed with their child in her arms not long after she’d given birth to him. He’d dreamt of it, having her surrounded with their children. “Thus far.” He cupped her face in his hands, “Would you be shamed, in your heart, if there were more children for us? Conceived in our love?” He questioned. Hal moved closer to her, “James is far too old, he cannot give you another.”

Rayne was the one caught by surprise now and was struck speechless. She hadn’t thought of it before, but she loved Thomas. She loved him with all of her heart, and he brought her such joy, he brought James joy. And how could she deny Hal anything he wanted of her? A few more moments of silence and her eyes met his once again, “Content.” She said with a nod.

A smile swept his face hearing her agreement, “Content.” He repeated kissing her over and over again, a smile sweeping her face as well as they kissed and embraced in excitement.

 

Dark Corner Whispers

“Yet another day goes by and we are without the prince’s company.” Falstaff growled, drinking his cup of sac.

“Perhaps, Sir John, he has found more pleasant company then ours to enjoy.” Bardolph replied.

“That girl is trouble. She has been since the day she set foot under this roof. If Mistress Quickly had turned her out like the stray mongrel she is, everyone would be the better for it.”

“Everyone, or just you Sir John.” Mistress Quickly said walking by. “You should keep a civil tongue in that head of thine about my niece or the prince may cut it out and you lose whatever favor you have left.”

“Women who exercise such villainy over men with a beautiful face and a firm body are shameless witches. It’s not what God has given them but the devil himself. To lead men astray from their true paths. Making merry with mates is one thing, but making merry with a woman night and day is trouble in itself. His senses were still his own when he met her and bedded her in this house.” The old knight sighed. “I have such high hopes for that boy, and yet she distracts him from it.”

“Peace you. Just because you cannot boast of ever having had such love, doesn’t make it sinful that the Prince has found such fortune.” Doll said refilling his cup, “The duchess will return to Norfolk with her husband in a few weeks, and then all will return to as usual. Do not concern yourself with such things, good sir.” She counseled, “And her visit will put him in a good humor for all.” She sat on his lap and wrapped her arm around him and filling his cup again, “Peace, my good lord. Put your mind at rest.”

 

Pillow Talk

Prince Hal and Rayne lay together naked between the sheets of the simple but large and plush bed. The farmhouse had been well prepared for their visit, Hal had sent ahead to make it so. Needless to say it was much more comfortable then the small hovel they had spent the night in before but this time there were no unexpected visitors, no unexpected guests, no interruptions.

Hal rested his chin on Rayne’s belly looking up at the sleeping goddess whose body he’d been worshiping since dusk the day before, and already he was anxious to begin his prayers to her again.

Slowly Rayne’s eyes opened as she looked down at him, a smile instantly sweeping his face to see her green eyes looking back at him. “How does my lord function with no rest?” She questioned. Hal grinned before lavishing kisses on her belly making his way up over each of her breasts, her shoulders, and then neck and at last he found her lips.

“You’re love gives me strength I’ve never known.” He whispered. “Each time my eyes behold your beauty, you are more beautiful than the last. Your body is my temple where I find comfort and peace I know nowhere else. Should I not pay tribute for such wondrous gifts you give me?”

She giggled a little with a blush, “Hush my Lord, such blasphemy.” She hushed him resting her fingertips to his lips to quiet him.

Hal took her fingers and kissed them, “Hardly.” He said, “You’ve been my angel and my salvation.” He wrapped his arms around underneath her. “I feel I am myself with you when I cannot be with others. Not my family, not for those I call . . . for lack of a better word . . . my friends. Friends who are so because I am the prince of Wales and heir to the throne of England. I care for my father, I feel for him deeply, but if this were known, if I were to express such feelings or show such emotion of such a kind I would be a most princely hypocrite indeed. I must hide my feelings for my own father. It is a double labor.”

Rayne knew all of this already, he wasn’t the no account rouge that everyone took him for. If he were, it wouldn’t have bothered him that she had tried to leave, that she was in an unfortunate way by his doing, and certainly wouldn’t have provided for her future in such generosity. A great deal of what he did, who he kept his company with, his behavior it was for appearances sake. He looked up on his elbow gazing down into her eyes. “Dost thou love me?”

She smiled, “With every breath, with every beat of my heart, my soul belongs to you.” She rested her hand to his face looking into his eyes, “Forever.”

A smile swept his face and he kissed her anxiously. Hal adored hearing her say it, to see it in her eyes that it was true and she was full of pure love for him and him alone. No agenda, no ambition, nothing but love. They kissed a few more moments before Hal grinned, “I’m famished.” He confessed.

Rayne smiled and gave a nod, “And me as well. I shall go and prepare something for us.” She started to get out of bed and made it to her feet before she was snatched back into the bed. She laughed and the Prince tickled her sides before finding her lips and kissing her again. “Hal, if we continue in this way, it won’t be long before we starve to death.”

He grinned and nodded towards the table at the far side of the bedroom, “Look.” It was covered with fresh linen, and mounds of hot freshly prepared food. “There will be no cooking for those lovely hands this day my beautiful Duchess.”

Rayne’s eyes were wide not remembering when the food had arrived. She thought for certain she would have heard someone enter. “When . . . .when did this all happen?”

“Well, it seems my lady was rather worn out and a herd of wild horse running through the house couldn’t have woken her from her slumber.” The Prince said kissing her cheek, “I don’t know whether to apologize for that, or claim bragging rights.” Rayne blushed a little as Hal reached for her robe and wrapped it around her shoulders, before grabbing his own and standing from the bed. Rayne stood as well, but had to catch herself against the bed. Her legs felt like jelly and she could hardly stand.

Hal saw her misstep and couldn’t help but chuckle a bit and walked over wrapping his arms around her, “My apologies my love.” He said with a kiss. Then he swept her up in his arms and walked over sitting her down in a chair at the table taking his own seat beside her.

 

Does Thou Knows Where Thy Wife Is?

The King called for James having needed to address this issue before now, but not having expected Henry to so flagrantly flaunt his deviance all over the countryside. There was talk in the court, everyone heard it, except it seemed the Prince. If he did hear it he certainly turned a deaf ear to all which only made matters worse.

“You sent for me my lord?” James asked making his obedience as he came into the room. The King motioned for him to come closer and he did so. He dismissed all the others in attendance except the three princes, Henry’s young brothers.

“My dearest friend, James Duke of Norfolk . . . . where is thy wife?” He asked directly. “Is she on the castle grounds?” He asked.

James thought this an odd line of questioning to be concerned with Rayne’s whereabouts. “No sire, she is away today. Escorted by your good son, Prince Henry.” He answered honestly.

“As she has been every day since you first arrived nearly a month ago.” The King said sternly. “This does not bother you? That my hot blooded son steals away to her bed chamber at night, fills his days with her every waking moment, even now they are away having traveled to a farm house in a secluded part of the country. Are you aware of any of this activity?” He questioned.

The Duke was silent for a moment before he gave an obedient nod, “Yes my lord. I have been aware of these activities.”

“Are you not furious? Does it not make your blood boil to know that she is fornicating with him at every available moment of the night and day? Have you no pride in your own honor, sir?” He was becoming angrier by the moment. The King stood and walked over to the Duke, “I know that you treat her as a daughter rather than a wife. You’ve lavished her with gifts, filled her head with all the education of the world far beyond what any woman should know. So I know that you do care for her, and your son young Thomas Howard.” He began, “Have you no pride? Have you no anger, or hatred within your veins to know she is fornicating even now with another man? Making you a cuckold in your own house rather than a fitting husband.”

“Perhaps. Yet I don’t think of myself as such.” James answered truthfully. “If she and I were closer in age, I might feel a spark of jealousy, or a hint of anger. But I do not sire. Rayne means the world to me. She fills me with joy, and happiness, and laughter. She is not spoiled although some will say that I do spoil her on occasion, she is grateful for all she is given, and she is loyal to me.”

“How can thou say such a falsehood when you know it to be untrue?” The King demanded. “If she was faithful to you, my son certainly wouldn’t have leave to fill all of her time.”

“She entertains no other man than Prince Henry himself, My Lord.” He said in a definite tone. “Rayne is completely loyal to me, she’d do anything I ask, anything for me my heart desires. And she is loyal to the Prince. They are in love.” The King rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips as that word came up again, “I know it is not a word or feeling that the King wants to know of, but your son truly cares for this young woman. I’ve seen it with my own eyes how much he cares for her.”

“She is a married woman, and he the crown prince, heir to the throne. They can never marry, even as a Duchess she is still unworthy of him. It’s pure folly that this farce be allowed to continue. I had thought it would have long since passed by now.” The King ranted.

“She knows this sire, they both do and accept it. They cannot marry, when he becomes King he will marry and breed children to continue his line with his bride to be. They have accepted these things, my lord and Rayne will do nothing to get in the way of his future marriage.” James explained.

“You confound me my friend. That you are not more outraged by these things. Do you understand that right now, as we speak they lie in naked congress somewhere in the countryside?” He repeated a bit more forcefully.

“They need each other sire, desperately. Their relationship is innocent and it hurts no one. Prince Henry knows his duties and will not leave them. Rayne has accepted it and knows that one day their romance must come to an end. You have nothing to fear my lord.” James insisted.

“Has it not occurred to you that if this is allowed to continue, my son will breed more bastards to live under your roof.” Of course James had considered it, and to be honest he had been hoping for it. He had four sons and three daughters and they were all gone. For his house to be filled with children again in his final years was like a dream. The King could see he was getting nowhere with this and walked to his throne looking back at James, “I’m sorry my friend, you leave me no choice. I banish Rayne Howard, Duchess of Norfolk from court. She is to be returned to Norfolk with an escort on the morrow. Do not bring her back here with you again, James. She is no longer welcome.”

He was the King, it was an official decree, and there was nothing that could be done. It came as a blow to James after all the lessons, the teachings, everything she had learned of how to act at court, she put to shame those who grew up within it with her manners and observing of the protocols. It was harsh indeed. “Yes sir, as you wish it will be done.” He bowed giving his obedience.

 

Whispers

“Will you dance with me tonight at the banquet?” Prince Hal asked looking towards Rayne as they lay on the grass together just enjoying the sunshine, blue skies, and white clouds.

“Has my love gone mad?” She asked looking towards him, “Keeping company like we have been as cross as the King has been with my mere existence, the banquet will turn into a feast for my beheading.”

“Nonsense.” Hal turned over on his side resting on his elbow, “I’m tired of lurking in the shadows. It’s not as though I am married or promised to anyone. James tells me that you have such skills and love when it comes to the dances of the court.” He touched her nose with the flower he’d been holding between his fingers, “So dance with me my beautiful Duchess.”

Rayne smiled a little looking into his beautiful eyes, “If you wish it, my lord.”

He moved closer and traced her jaw line with his fingertips, “I do wish it.” He whispered before taking a kiss from her lips. “With all my heart. I’ll have you on my arm tonight.”

 

Blatantly

That night at the feast, Rayne wore her most beautiful dress. It was soft crimson velvet with golden decorations, a low cut neckline that complemented what God had blessed her young firm body with. The brocaded bodice matched, and she wore a gold headpiece. Her hair was braided around the top of her head like a crown while the rest was allowed to cascade down her back with more golden decorations. She was absolutely striking in every sense.

“My Lady?” She turned seeing a maid come into her bed chambers, “His highness the Prince of Wales hath sent this for you.” She handed her a small velvet case and Rayne smiled and took it giving a nod. The maid curtseyed before leaving. Rayne turned back towards the mirror and set the box on her vanity. Slowly she opened it and her heart stopped. She’d never seen anything so beautiful. An elegant pedant of a large princess cut blood colored garnet surrounded by diamonds. It sparkled in the candle light and she could hardly take her eyes away. She opened the small note that came with it that simply read ‘Your eyes put such jewels to shame, but wear this tonight, and think of me when it lies close to your heart.’. With an X indicating a kiss. She knew his handwriting so well by now he didn’t need to sign it.

A smile swept her face as she took it from the box and unclasped the chain wrapping it around her neck and closing it at the back. She looked up into the mirror seeing how it sat on her chest and she smiled. The Prince had never given her such a gift before, she would wear it always.

 

Banquet Drama

The feast was always fun to attend. All the ladies and gentlemen dressed in their best and most colorful garments. The banners, the flowers, the food was always dressed in the finest fashion. Anyone who had not grown up attending such parties would easily be awed by the spectacle. She enjoyed feasts and banquets so very much.

No one knew of her banishment yet, except for James and the King. James wanted her to have one more night knowing how much she adored and enjoyed the banquets held at court and the King granted his request keeping her fate between them.

When the prince entered this night, it was not as subtle has it had been in the past. He wore a red crimson tunic that was tight fitting to his form made of velvet. A shade that matched Rayne’s dress perfectly. With gold decorations there was no mistaking they were meant to match and there would be no discreet lurking in the shadows tonight.

When the time came for dancing, the Prince didn’t hesitate to choose his partner. He took her hand and led her to the floor as they took their positions. The looks and whispers moved through the chamber like wild fire. The King watched the spectacle his son as performing and had no doubt partly planned to spite him. Others of the court quickly found their partners for the dance and took their positions as well and the music began to play.

As before, the rest of the world fell away, Rayne and Hal only saw each other as they gazed into one another’s eyes. Not once did either look away from each other or down to their feet. They didn’t miss a step and were in perfect sync. Their passion for each other was quite clear even to the blindest man.

James watched smiling a moment to see them so happy but that smile faded remembering the conversation that had taken place. He wouldn’t tell her now. He saw the happiness emendating and glowing in her from deep within as she danced with the prince. He wouldn’t take this away from her, for tomorrow her heart would break.

The King watched them dancing in such perfect unison even though their eyes never looked away from one another. His son was completely bewitched. There was no denying it now. This woman could be very dangerous considering the standing she had with the Prince. Banishment may not have been enough.

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	5. The Company Thou Keepest - Chapter 5

Candlelight

Hal and Rayne lay naked together in bed between the sheets, their heads sharing the same pillow as they looked into each other’s eyes in silence lost in one another completely. Even though they lay in silence, endless thoughts and feelings were being expressed between them. Reaching up the prince stroked her face with his fingertips, “I think we were meant to be lovers long before we were even born, I think it was set forth in the heavens that we should be together.”

She smiled a little but had to speak, “If such things were set forth in heaven, how cruel is heaven in its design. To fill my heart with so much loyalty and love for a man . . . . whom I was never worthy of.”

“Shhh. Speakest not of that my love. Have we not overcome such worldly nonsense by now? Our love transcends such harsh and unfair traditions.” He said seriously. Hal cupped her face in his hands kissing her deeply savoring the delicious taste.

Hal knew that guilt was weighing heavily on her heart, she was not deaf and she heard the whispers in the court, and it was Falstaff who had wounded her most deeply saying such harsh words. Although the prince and the Duchess had enjoyed their time together, each moment more savory and pleasurable then the last, Hal realized that perhaps it was time she left back to the country where she would have the respect she deserved and her ears far away from the jealous and vicious rumors that were common to the court. The Prince had been born into this life and rumors and stories rolled him like water off a birds back. However Rayne was sensitive to all of it. He loathed to see her suffer so.

“We spend too much time within these walls. We should spend our time venturing out each day away from the idol stories and gossip. We must spend more time out in the fields, there’s so much you haven’t seen, I could show you everything. All of it, from one end of the country to the other.”

Rayne smiled moving her head a little closer to his on the pillow, resting her hand to his face, “What would you show me?” She asked in a soft voice.

“There are many sights and wonders down the themes, the smaller rivers, lakes and creeks, surrounded by flowers and smooth stones that sparkle in the water under moonlight. Fireflies that swarm like fairies casting their magic over the lands.” Suddenly a smile swept his face as though remembering something, “There is a secret place undisturbed by any man, I found a long time ago and never told anyone of. Shall I take you there? Would it please you?

“Oh yes my lord, please.” She said as her eyes seemed to shine with excitement, “It sounds wondrous.”

The Prince grinned, “Very well. We will leave early tomorrow so that we may reach it by nightfall. But we must leave long before dawn.” She nodded and they kissed as the Princes hand slid down the soft firm warmth of her body. He promptly pulled her body to his and they consumed each other’s lips once more.

 

Missing

“My lord, neither Prince Henry nor the Lady Rayne are anywhere in the castle or on the grounds. We’ve searched everywhere, only to find their horses are not in the stables.” The squire reported. “They left together before dawn.”

The king looked displeased at James, “They should have been told yesterday James. Now they have to be found and drug back here with all haste.” He ordered a small unit to go out and find the prince and his companion and return them immediately. “You have been my good, close and loyal friend these many years which is why I have showed such leniency in this matter, but things have gone too far. The Prince has gotten out of control allowing this woman to steal all of his good sense that he doesn’t even attempt to hide their indiscretion any longer. And you, allowing her to betray her wedding vows where she should be punished severely for her adultery. To allow . . . nay encourage such improper behavior. I’ve no choice but to take hold of this situation and make it right. Not a single one of you has the good sense to do it yourselves.”

“Your majesty, you and I were both young and hold blooded at one time. It is madness no man can avoid when he gives his heart to another. If you punish them now, you will only be punishing their hearts and their youth.” James counseled.

“Their hearts are to wild and run their heads. They have no control over themselves making them foolish. It is a lesson my son must learn if he is to ever have a hope of running this kingdom when I am gone.” He looked at James, “Remove her from this place, take her back to Norfolk and teach her to be the wife to you she is meant to be James. Henry’s mind must turn to more important matters and duties as the Prince of Wales and future King of England.”

“You worry too much on this matter sire. Both know their duties and proper places, and have done everything we have asked of them.” The King sighed and growled slightly. “What is it you fear so by their relationship Henry? Their being together? The grievous although somewhat exaggerated complaints of him are far less when she is with him, are they not?”

“And what of sin James? What of the countless sins they have committed against you and against God? This is no way to repay your selfless kindness.”

“Our marriage was never consummated, my lord. She’s committing no sin unless it is fornication you refer too.” He answered.

“I did not hear that, James and I advise you not to repeat it if you truly want your property and wealth to pass to her and her son upon your death.” The King said in a low voice.

“I will take her home with me to Norfolk, Henry. But I believe this will cause your son such unnecessary pain, when as King he will have so much in the years to come.” James cautioned.

“My son must be reminded of his place my friend. We treated this matter very softly and with gentleness before, it did no good. Now they must both be taught.”

 

Hidden Caves

Prince Hal went into the cave first. It had grown over a bit since he had last been there and he had to clear the brush back a bit. It was a smaller crawl space then he remembered but they could just fit through.

Hal took her hands and helped her to her feet. “I remember it being a bit bigger. I apologize.” He said a little embarrassed. He brushed his hands and then took hers again leading her through the narrow passage way. After a little ways, the passage way opened into a large open cavern with a high cathedral ceiling.

“Oh my God.” Rayne said her eyes wide in astonishment. It was a strange sight but a breathtaking one. So many things she couldn’t explain. There was a thick green grass soft like carpet on the floor, there was a spring of fresh clear water that made a small pool at its base. In the walls were what looked like jewels that sparkled different colors. “What is this place?” She breathed.

“I found it when I was just a boy. I was quite the explorer in my childhood. Not to mention any reason to escape my keepers. I drove them absolutely mad at times. This became my sanctuary. I would sneak away and come here for days on end. It can be wonderful to be the prince next in line to the throne, but for a child it can become quite tiresome.”

Rayne looked at him, “And now?” She asked.

The Prince looked up at the small opening that flooded the chamber with light, than looked at her. “In some aspects, extremely tiresome. One in particular springs to mind.” He said smiling at her. Rayne smiled as well knowing he meant her and their situation. “Come on!” He said taking off his cloak and jacket.

“What are we doing?” She asked.

“It’s a hot spring. The water is warm.” Rayne giggled as he stripped off his shirt and began to remove his boots. She unlaced her bodice beginning to remove her clothing as well. When he was down to his trousers he chuckled becoming slightly impatient. She was wearing a great many layers more than he was and he reached over under her dress taking off her slippers and stockings. She laughed and playfully swatted his hands from her and stood unlacing her chemise.

Hal took off his trousers and jumped in the pool swimming about. Rayne stripped off the last piece of clothing and hurried into the water with him. He was right, the water was a comfortable warmth and felt good. She swam around a bit even though she wasn’t as strong a swimmer as Prince Hal.

They both laughed a bit and the prince swam to her catching her in his arms and holding her against him. They looked into each other’s eyes slowly swirling about together in the water in this fairytale moment, in this secret cave of wonder. Within a moment, they were engaged in a passionate kiss clinging to each other’s wet naked bodies.

If there truly was a heaven, then they were certain they had found it.

 

Punishments

Hal ran through the halls of the castle to James and Rayne’s apartment with such speed he nearly knocked over servants and Lords as he sped by. When he got there, his heart stopped and a knot grew in his throat.

Rayne was laid out on the table on white linen on her stomach. Another sheet covering her body. He stumbled towards her and knelt down beside her. James was sitting next to her on the opposite side of the table, his hand holding to hers. Her face and hair were soaking wet with sweat and she was mumbling something slightly familiar but he couldn’t quite make out the words. He ran his hand over her head and touched her cold and clammy face, horrified feeling her body tremble.

James stood and walked around the table sensing the emotions that were going to flood from the Prince once he had told him everything. Reaching up, the old man pulled back the cover revealing the most ghastly array of deep cuts and tears across her back and thighs. The marks that came from a severe flogging. Hal closed his eyes looking away unable to look upon the horrid wounds.

“Not even I knew he was capable of such cruelty.” Hal said biting back his tears, as he was soon growing angry.

“This was not of your fathers doing, my lord.” James said gently and carefully covering her body back up. “He talked very harshly on the matter of your relationship, but he did not order this.”

“Who then? Who would dare?” Hal demanded.

“The bishop ordered it. As penance for adultery.” James said a tone of sickness in his voice at the whole affair.

The young prince looked up at him, “What?” He was shocked to hear of this, “How could . . . how could you let them do this to her? You said that you loved her!”

“And I do!” James answered, stepping closer. “You know as well as I that adultery committed by a woman is punishable by death. This . . .” He sighed and shook his head, “This was meant as mercy from that fate.” He looked at Hal, “I didn’t report her or demand this, someone else did. Someone else brought it to the blatant attention of the church.” He looked back at Rayne, “I don’t know who is responsible, but I know it was not the King. He has banished her from court but he was not responsible for this.” There were tears in the prince’s eyes but still he refused to let them fall. He stroked her wet hair hating that this had happened. “There are Moorish healers in Norfolk. I’ve sent for them in all haste. I’ve seen them treat and cure men wounded far worse in battle that you would never know had been injured once they had healed.”

“I’ll have the bishops tongue nailed to the wall while it still rests in his throat.” Hal said in a low and quiet tone. Furious that this had been done to his beautiful lover.

“You know you can’t do that, your highness.” James reminded him.

“Can’t, is not a word for princes, sir. This was wrong; she did not deserve such harsh treatment.” He ran his fingers over her wrist, marks made by leather straps that she had no doubt been strung up by for the cruel beating. He couldn’t hold them back any longer and tears escaped his eyes wrapping his hand around her hand and leaning forward resting his forehead to hers. Finally he understood her mumbled words. She was praying, and calling his name. “Forgive me my love, I beg of you.”

James watched knowing that Hal would have gladly shared her punishment, or taken it all himself to spare her. “She was not afraid, my lord.” James said softly, “She bore the punishment, as she bore your child.” Prince Hal looked up at him not understanding his meaning. “With courage and in silence.”

 

Home Again

As hoped, Rayne recovered well from her ordeal, even though to finish her penance she was made to make a pilgrimage to a holy place and offer up prayers and offerings which she did by the letter under the supervision of a priest and without complaint.

Her studies began again as soon as she returned to Norfolk, but she was not the same. She was much quieter now then she had been before, even more humble, and very cautious. For a time she tried to ignore Hal’s letters and try to break off their relationship, but she couldn’t. Especially once she received news that she was once again with her lover’s child. Rayne knew how much he had desired it, and she could not keep it from him.

Things seemed to calm down again and finally James returned home from court. For the first time, she felt shame when confiding in him that she was going to have another of the Prince’s children. However he wasn’t angry with her and was excited for her. But he did have news that would be of a distressing nature that could not wait.

“I’m old Rayne. I have always been so. But now I have a sickness from which I will not recover. I am not long for this Earth, and it pains me to think of leaving you and Thomas behind.” He said plainly. It was heartbreaking news for she loved him like a father and he had treated her so well and given her everything. “I wish to spend my final brief months with you, my family, for you give me endless joy.”

“Of course.” Rayne said kneeling down beside him where he sat holding his hand with hers. “I will care for you.” She promised. He smiled and pattered her hand with his before his smile faded.

“But Rayne, you must know . . . even though you and Thomas will inherit my lands and wealth, the king and I have arranged you a match for after I die. I’m afraid that it won’t be like our marriage. It will be a wedding with expectations.” He said solemnly.

Rayne was confused, “Expectations?” She asked.

James hesitated a moment, “He’s a much younger man then I. Still a few years your senior, but he will want and expect you to share his bed.”

Her face fell hearing this but of news. He knew she would be upset but he thought she had the right to know before it happened. “I . . . cannot.” She said in a state of shock, “My lord, I would do anything that you ask . . but I made a vow. A promise to the prince. I cannot break it.”

“Rayne, I know you love young Henry. I understand, I truly do, but after what happened to you and at court, we must find you another match otherwise the church will be inclined to mettle in all of your affairs.” He explained, “You need a man in your life. Thomas needs a father which is something the Prince cannot be for him.” Her eyes turned away taking a breath trying not to become too upset. Thomas needed a father, it was true. She had to do what was best for him, and as much as she loved the prince, James was right. He needed a father. James took her hand, “I have invited him to stay here with us a few days. He is kind, Rayne. You will like him and he is very handsome.”

What was there she could say? She could do nothing but comply with his wishes.

 

Unexpected Guests

Rayne sat alone in the garden on a white marble bench reading a book, her cloak wrapped around her to keep warm from the chill. “Still filling your mind to the brim with more knowledge I see.” She looked up and a smile swept her face. Instantly she put down her book and ran into the princes open arms. He embraced her tight against him picking her up off her feet before setting her back to the ground. He started to kiss her but she pulled back nervously. He may have been hurt by her reaction, but he’d seen what had been done to her. It wasn’t something easily forgotten. He regained his smile and his hands remained on her waist. “You look even more beautiful then I remember. I have missed you so.”

“And I you.” She embraced him again holding him so tight as to never let him slip away again. “What has brought you?”

“I received the news that James is poorly, and I wished to see him.” He kissed her forehead, “And I’ve dreamed of nothing but seeing you since I received your letter.” He looked down and his hand moved to her abdomen. Her eyes went wide and she blushed covering his hand with hers, giggling a little embarrassed. “The wonder of it never ceases to amaze me.” He said imagining the life growing inside of her.

Hal smiled and took her hands kissing them, “Let us go see James.” He said still holding her hand. She smiled and nodded before they turned and went inside.

James slept late most days, and it was becoming more frequent that he did not get out of bed of all. Rayne entered first going to his bedside and putting her hand on his arm. He opened his eyes and smiled seeing her, “My lord, the Prince of Wales has come.”

Hal moved closer, “Hello old friend.”

“You are welcomed sire. Forgive me for not standing to greet you.” James apologized. “It is good to see you.” James caught and at once Rayne helped him sit up putting another pillow behind his back. “Thank you my dear.” He said able to breathe better.

“Lady Rayne,” Hal said, “Give us leave to speak a while.”

Rayne looked at James who patted her hand and gave a nod. She stood making her obedience to the two men before leaving them alone. The Prince walked over and sitting down next to James. “Your father has spoken with you.”

“He mentioned the plans, yes.” James gave a nod, “Adhemar is not a man for Rayne. To give her to him? She is worthy of far better.”

“He is one of your fathers Generals, and I believe he will treat her well.” James reassured him. Hal sighed and looked away. “I love her too Hal, and the two of you have shared much together. But young Thomas needs a father, as does your second child Rayne now carries.”

“I know Adhemar better then you think. It’s true he is an excellent and valiant solider, but he has not the heart of a lover. He prizes his horse and stock more than he does women. She needs a gentle hand and a compassionate heart, not someone like Adhemar. My father would be awarding her to him for his service, with your wealth and lands and he would take them and gladly as a prize.” Hal cautioned.

“Hal,” James began, “To who would you have me give her hand? You know as well as I men of every kind in the court will woo her, seek her out, and try to win her hand. Pour honey words in her ear, shower her with gifts, and will not show her their true face until they have won all once I am gone if arrangements are not made for her before my death. A gentle soul such as hers, how do you imagine such attentions and deceit would affect her? She would be hounded night and day.”

“And you think he will treat her well?” Hal answered, “He of all men in the realm, would treat her as a thing, a prize, and who would hold resentment towards her that she’s had the children of another who was not her husband from the beginning? Would he be faithful to her heart? Treat her with gentleness and compassion? No. He would not do these things because he is incapable of them.” He shook his head, “No, not him sir. I beg of you.”

“Your grace,” James said softly, “Rayne and her children must have someone to care for them. Who will protect them? Would you have her be lonely living here in this large castle by herself? These estates, this wealth, all for her to handle on her own?” Hal sighed and looked away, “She needs a man sire. You cannot be that man. Your father’s health is failing and then you will take the throne and it will be yours to rule the realm. You won’t be able to be there for her, and you will not need the concern that she isn’t properly cared for resting in the back of your mind.”

“Anyone else, I ask this of you, sir. Not him.” The Prince repeated from before. “We will find another, who is strong and wise but who will love her as we do.”

James looked into his eyes, “As you wish sire, but time is growing short. It must be done in all haste.” The Prince nodded.

Who could he possibly give her to that was not himself?

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	6. The Company Thou Keepest - Chapter 6

Wild Fires

As usual, secrets and rumors spread faster than actual news that everyone was meant to know. The fact a husband needed to be found for the Duchess of Norfolk perked up ears all over the kingdom. Especially for the ambitious who had their eye on wealth and property.

Hal sat with Poins at Mistress Quickly’s discussing it with, for lack of a better term, his ‘friend’ trying to sort it out. Poins had put up his own name only once, and a simple yet sharp glare from Hal caused him to immediately withdraw it as a jest.

“It’s going to be difficult finding her a man with the specifications you have indicated my lord. You find fault to reject each one no matter his station or personal holdings.” Poins said seriously.

“I have excellent reasons for all my rejections, Ned. We ourselves know these men. Women are sport for them they don’t deserve a woman like Rayne.” Poins just looked at the prince before sighing and shaking his head. This was the same problem that had been before, Hal would never think any man besides himself was worthy of her.

“Why not let her choose then?” Poins asked, “She has enough worldly experience now in the court, she may choose well. She may choose someone she actually likes.” Hal shot him another look.

“How now lad, you think too hard on it Hal.” Falstaff said walking over sitting down next to them, “Hal, you want another man like James Howard. One who will spoil her and her children and make no marital service demands on her in return. Allow her to keep her freedom and independence that has been afforded here these past few years. To act as a guardian, not as a husband.”

That pretty much summed it up expertly what the Prince had in mind. “Know you of such a man?”

“Gods wounds, Hal, you cut me to the core that you even need to ask.” Falstaff replied.

Hal just stared at him for a moment before both he and Poins burst into laughter. What else could it have been but a jest? To give Rayne and his children over to Falstaff? It was beyond a laughable absurdity. “Not in 120 million lifetimes, if you were the last man standing on this Earth. If Poins, who is by far the more healthy and fit of the two of you isn’t worthy of her, what hope could you possibly have?”

“But I am your friend Hal and I would not lay a hand on her which is what you truly desire, and I would be certain she had everything and more to make her happy.” He promised.

“A friend you may be, for lack of a better word, but you will not have her, nor Norfolk’s holdings which I suspect you have more of an eye for then my lover and children.” Hal said.

“But Hal . . .” Falstaff began only for the prince to sternly raise his voice.

“My answer is no, Jack Falstaff. Ask not again.” It turned his stomach to think of tethering poor Rayne to such a mess of a human being if he could still be called such. His drinking, his whoring, his gambling, his gluttony, the list was endless. “No, there is someone out there that will care for her as I would, I simply must find them.

 

Sanctuary

“You look tired my love.” The Prince said smoothing a few stray strains of hair back from Rayne’s eyes. “Have you had no rest?”

“A little. But I mostly stay with James through the days and the nights now that his condition worsens. I fear his is not long for this life.” She said sadly. She closed her eyes leaning against the Princes chest. They sat outside in the garden under the branches of the large willow tree against the roots laying in one another’s arms in the moonlight. “I feel as I can sleep with you beside me.” She whispered as his arms held her tighter to him. “But if I close my eyes you may disappear from me.”

“Sleep my love, I will be here when you wake, my arms won’t let you go.” He kissed her head with his promise, “Sleep. I’ll protect you.”

A solution came luckily from the Howard family. James nephew John Howard decided to take Rayne as his bride once his Uncle had passed on. The situation was known to him, and even though the situation may have had small changes in store, her marriage would mostly remain unchanged. It was good news, and she would be safe and treated well. “Sleep.” He said gently into her ear once more stroking her hair.

Hal’s own father’s health had begun to decline and he was grieving for countless reasons made all the more painful to have to hide his grief from the world. But he didn’t have to hide from Rayne, and desperately needed to be with her for a few days. There was a small swell to her belly where Hal’s unborn child grew, and he stroked her abdomen gently. Legitimate or not it was still his. He legitimately loved both Rayne and their children. He wondered if all men who fell in love and were free to choose who they married felt the same way about their lover carrying their child. How sacred it felt, how wonderful it was just knowing she didn’t think of it as a duty, but as an honor and a privilege. An act of love from beginning to end, between two who loved each other completely, creating life together.

His future queen would bare him children of course, and they would be of the royal line and heir to his throne, but these children, his and Rayne’s were so precious to him. He couldn’t put it into words how they made him feel, his family.

A small shimmer caught his eye and he reached up moving her cloak aside slightly. A smile appeared recognizing the necklace that he had given her. Just as she said she had never taken it off and she never would. Hal kissed her head again and held her tight just letting her rest and protecting her from all the world.

 

Funerals

When James death came, even though it had taken months still felt sudden. It broke Rayne’s heart to have to say goodbye to her dear friend and a man who had been a father to her. She was in dire straits and he had given her the world. He saw she was well educated beyond what it was thought proper for a woman to be educated; he had always treated Thomas like he was his son and never once threw the fact of his parentage at Rayne to shame her. Although he did not tell her of it, she knew that he had smoothed the way for her and for Hal with King Henry. He had been so furious with them on several occasions, but somehow they found leniency despite his anger.

With the Duke of Norfolk’s death came numerous guests. The Bishop to preside over the funeral, endless family, loved ones and friends and it was for Rayne to be the gracious hostess and entertain them all. A massive undertaking for a pregnant grieving widow but somehow she managed it.

Hal had gone with his father and their army’s to quell an uprising to the north. Although they had won, it still took a little time to return. Another absent person was James nephew, John. The man to whom she was promised. He was on a campaign as well that kept him away and had not yet returned. Entertaining a house full of people who had mixed emotions and opinions on the young peasant born Duchess was taking its toll.

At night, after she had taken her bath which helped relieve some of the pain in her back and legs, she dressed to retire but would lay awake unable to sleep even though she was exhausted. There was so much uncertainty and a fear like she had never felt before. She worried for Thomas, she worried for her unborn child, she worried for Hal, and she even worried for herself now.

“Permission to enter M’lady?” Rayne sat up and a smile of relief swept her face. Hal smiled as well taking off his jacket tossing it aside as it was a bit damp from the rain and walked around the bed as she stood embracing her tightly. He unintentionally winced when she hugged him back causing her to instantly release him.

“You’re injured.” She said horrified looking up at him.

“Well, it does tend to happen in battle my darling.” He said, “It’s nothing. Merely a scratch.”

“Have you been properly attended to?” She asked knowing that some men had a tendency to be foolish about such things because of their pride and vanity. “Let me see.” She said taking the hem of his shirt beginning to roll it up. He half laughed and caught her wrists.

“Rayne, I tell you it is nothing.” He said gently knowing she had enough on her mind without being concerned with his little wounds. “Battle has simply made me a little weary and I’ve not slept in a few days.”

“Oh my love.” She said reaching up cupping his face which was a bit dirty as well. Then she took his hand, “Come.”

Before he could protest she took him from her chamber and woke several servants instructing them to care for the prince. To clean and see to his boots and garments and to prepare a bath immediately. Hal didn’t argue with her because he was well beyond weary, and his bones did ache.

 

Quiet Moments

After being fed, bathed, and cleaned he return to Rayne’s rooms to find her awake sitting at the window seat looking out at the bright stars and large full moon. It was a beautiful night. He walked over and sat down with her kissing her neck. She smiled and turned towards him, “Better?” She asked.

“Much. Something about the bath oils and salts that were used made many of the pains and aches in my body melt away.” He said astonished.

“The Moorish healers that James had give me treatment after what happened, they instructed me to take such a bath every night. It takes the pain away and makes the healing go faster.”

“Moorish healers, hmm? We could use their kind in droves on the battlefield. Although I fear it could make the battles last longer if they can get men back in the field to quickly.” Hal admitted. He rubbed her back a bit, “You’ve not been sleeping, Rayne. I see it in your eyes.”

“How can I?” She asked. “I stayed with him the last few days of his life, and I held his hand which seemed to give him strength but he stopped being able to talk. He stopped being able to open his eyes. Yet still he would hold my hand grasp it as if to tell me he knew I was still by his side. Then . . . in just a matter of moments, he was there in one breath and then gone in the next.” She closed her eyes, and a tear escaped rolling down her face as the pain in her heart made her body shake. She had been around death before, but never someone she had been so close to except her mother and it was like having her heart ripped out of her chest.

Hal took her hand and gently pulled her to sit on his lap wrapping his arms around her. She laid her head to his shoulder holding closer to him. “I grieve for your loss Rayne.” He said sincerely. “With my own father’s health continuing to fail . . I fear I may soon be at the lead of a funeral procession as well.” He confessed lowering his head, lacing his fingers with her.

“I wish I could be there for you my love.” She said softly.

Hal furrowed his brow, “Why would you not be?” He asked.

“I am banished from the court by your fathers order. I cannot break his command at this of all times.” Rayne answered.

“If I want you there, which is my wish, there you will be and welcomed.” He shook his head, “There seems to be no end for sorrow for us at this time. Let us not dwell on such unpleasantness for now. Greif only exhausts us and causes more prolonged agony.” He found a smile and looked up at her, “Let us enjoy each other’s company instead. Yes?” He asked.

Rayne smiled softly and nodded, “Yes.” Hal grinned and kissed her sliding his fingertips through her raven black hair that was soft and fresh from her own bath. After a moment he reached down and lifted her into his arms as he stood carrying her over to the bed and lying her down gently. At 7 months, she had quite the swell to her abdomen and he wanted to be careful not to hurt her or the baby.

Hal found her lips once again tasting them as he lay over her. Rayne anxiously returned and lavished every affection on him having missed him so.

This was a far cry from what seemed now like a lifetime ago when she was just a peasant chamber maid at Mistress Quickly’s. The mysterious young beauty that caught his eye and he hadn’t been able to look away from every since. It was as though God saw how lonely Hal was in a crowd surrounded by people of every rank and even family. Then he sent him an angel to be close to, confide in, and keep secrets with. A trusted friend and ally in the truest sense of the words. But the price for such bliss was high. They couldn’t be together as man and wife, he couldn’t claim their children as his own, and soon she would be a bride again to someone much younger than her previous husband had been. James age had unconsciously provided Hal a certain amount of comfort and reassurance he would not demand his husbandly rights of his bride. He physically was unable to. John, James nephew, who would arrive any day not to take their vows, was 38 as of the spring. Hal wasn’t as familiar with him as he felt he should be, he knew of his reputation as a fierce warrior, a loyal subject and a brave man. It was also widely believed he was very handsome, and extremely intelligent. Also, as a Howard, Hal had no question that he would be incredibly ambitious as well.

It was infuriating to consider, and lying here in this bed, with this beautiful goddess was all he wanted to think about. He started to move her gown up her hip sliding his hand around to her lower back, baring more of her body to him. However when he began working the cloth up her body further the whole of her form went ridged and she braced her hands to his shoulders.

“What is it darling? What’s wrong?” He asked concerned he’d hurt her.

“The candles.” She said softly, “I should put them out and close the shutters to keep the cold away.”

This was new. She’d never stopped them like this for such trivial requests. “If you do that it will be black as pitch in this chamber, we won’t be able to find each other.” He said with a smile in a playful tone. But after a moment his smile faded seeing a deadly seriousness in her eyes, “Rayne?” He said gently stroking her cheek, “Why don’t you want me to look upon you my lovely?” He asked, “Is it because you are with child?”

“No.” She said embarrassed. “You looked upon me when I was as such with Thomas and still you loved me.” She admitted.

“Well then why . . .” It suddenly occurred to him that since her flogging, they’d not been fully unclothed in each other’s presence. There was no doubt scaring left on her body from the ordeal and she was ashamed. “Oh darling, you know such things won’t change my love for you.” He sat up and gently took her wrists and pulled her to sit up as well. Hal smiled a little looking into her eyes, “When I first arrived tonight, you wished to see my wounds. Remember?” He asked her. Rayne nodded a little. Hal looked into her eyes, “Never have we hidden ourselves from each other in shame. Our love had never warranted such silliness as it is real love.” He touched her chin and kissed her tenderly before looking into her eyes, “I will show you mine, if you show me yours.” He promised. Rayne looked into his eyes trusting him and giving him a nod. Hal nodded as well as he pushed up from the bed and stood taking her hands helping her to her feet.

Hal began by removing his tunic baring his chest. He had a number of fresh wounds from battle indeed. The one on his shoulder was the worst. It was severe and even though was well on the mend it was still red and looked angry. It brought tears to her eyes to imagine how painful it must have been to endure. Rayne slowly reached up and ever so gently and tenderly traced the wound with her soft fingertips. It sent a shutter down the Princes back, but it was not one of pain. The agony in her eyes that he had been hurt so ran deep in her heart and soul. Rayne looked up at him tears escaping from her eyes.

After a moment she reached up pulling the ties of her nightgown and started to open it but her eyes closed and her hands began to tremble feeling anxiety, fear and humiliation overtake her.

“Shh..” Hal said quickly reaching out and drawing her into his arms, He kissed her face and head embracing her, “It’s alright. Shh, my darling shh.” He whispered. “Be still.”

They had come this far, and he felt as though he had the right to look upon her. Nothing could be worse than seeing the wounds when they were fresh and her mind would not rest until she knew that scars of any kind meant nothing to him. It was just skin, and it was her heart that he prized.

Hal gently turned her away from him, but kept an arm firmly around her across her shoulders so she wouldn’t suddenly feel she had to flee. He slipped the gown open and let it slide down and fall to the floor around her feet. The stripes she bore across her back and legs were far less then he had expected considering the damage that had been done to her. The Moors had done their work well. Reaching up he slowly traced the long smooth stripes across her back causing her to close her eyes feeling his tender touch on her body.

The prince was overcome as he touched each mark, as it wasn’t just scars on skin as he believed. They were so much more than that. His wounds and scars he earned and received in battle. Rayne had received hers for her love for him. She was beaten and tortured as they tried to convince her that her love for him was a sin against God and even the state. A warning she neither believed or heeded for she loved him still. Despite all the gossip, the ridicule, the pain she had endured. “Oh my love.” He whispered wrapping both arms around her embracing her to him tears in his own eyes. Even now she carried his child in her womb with pride and honor that it was his, her loves. “I said these marks wouldn’t change my love for you,” He said softly into her ear holding her tighter still. Rayne’s heart stopped in her chest feeling as though her worse fear was coming true and closed her eyes, “They’ve only made me love you ten thousand times more.” Hal whispered.

Rayne’s eyes opened as she turned looking up at him. Tears escaped his eyes as well and they immediately kissed passionately before just holding each other as tight as they could, cherishing each other.

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	7. The Company Thou Keepest - Chapter 7

New Life

Three months passed, and Hal and Rayne’s second child came. Another son named Nicolas Howard at James request if it were a boy before his death which of course Rayne honored without question. Finally, John Howard her intended arrived at the estate with his men.

Needless to say, Rayne was nervous as watching from the window. He hardly seemed like a gentle soul. He stood about six foot tall, with dark hair, a slender frame, and blue eyes that were a bit wide apart. There was a stern look to him, but perhaps it was from his days traveling in such harsh weather. It would put anyone in a harsh mood.

The wedding ceremony was short, and very small like her first wedding to James was, and the bishop had traveled to Norfolk to preside over the marriage. The king was far too ill to travel to give his blessing in person but it was given just the same for them to wed.

Rooms were made ready and the wedding feast was prepared for the small party of guests in attendance. Rayne dressed for the occasion of her wedding, then changed for the feast, dawning her crimson gown, with a matching headpiece and of course her necklace that the prince had given her that she never removed and was always wrapped around her neck resting on her breast.

Not a word was exchanged between them during before the wedding, after the wedding or during supper, but his eyes remained squarely on her the entire meal from the moment she came down the stairs. It felt as though he was starring through her and made her very uncomfortable.

After supper, she found herself in James library alone with her new husband that hadn’t spoken to her except for their vows and felt an overwhelming sense of anxiety as he still had not said a word directly to her since, but his eyes rarely left her. John had a very deep almost booming voice that was hardly what you would expect to hear from such a slender man. He walked around the library as if taking stock of what was now his. Everything in the castle, all of the wealth, all of the estates, as soon as he and Rayne were married were now his.

“I received a flurry of rather long and detailed letters from my uncle about you once he became ill. Such explicit details about your childhood, how you came to be his wife, how you have been educated, your studies, your hobbies,” He looked directly at her, “Your children. Thomas and Nicolas ‘Howard’ even though you and I both know that my family name is bestowed on them only through my uncle’s good nature and grace.”

“My Lord, I’ve never . . . we never . . .” Rayne didn’t know how to respond to him, but she was cut short.

“I don’t recall giving you permission to speak.” He said sternly looking directly at her. Rayne fell silent folding her hands in her lap, swallowing the lump in her throat. “My Uncle was a much different man in his youth. He suffered no fools; his mere presence commanded the respect and admiration of those he led. The King himself respected and prized him as a friend and solider. In his later years grief and loneliness changed him. He lost his family, his wife and children and it cut him deep to his soul. A sorrow and fate I wish on no man and do not fault him for finding happiness where he could in his final years of life.”

Now, Rayne had to speak. “I loved James, very much so.” She said simply wanting him to know that she did. Even if it wasn’t a romantic love but that of a daughter for her father.

“You, dear lady, are an adulteress. It matters not to me that you never shared my uncle’s bed, you took his name and you lived under his house as his wife. You owed him your allegiance and your loyalty and instead you and the Prince took full advantage of his generosity and kindness.” Rayne could hardly breathe hearing his words shocked and unable to respond. “Now it falls to me to restore order and honor to our family name as I inherit his diseased marital affairs. To do that, I have taken you as my wife and I do not consider it an honor.” He said sharply.

She was dumbstruck and could barely form a thought, “He said . . . . James said you would understand.” Rayne was properly frightened now. “Why would you agree to marry me, if you hate me so?” The Howard family were a very ambitious lot, and wouldn’t risk losing all of James holdings. It had been there intention all along to put up a husband for Rayne to marry when James passed.

He walked closer to her, “You misunderstand me, Lady. I do not hate you, but I will not tolerate anymore nonsense. You’ve been living in a fantasy you and the Prince. One that my Uncle indulged for want of children to fill his house, and as such treated you as yet another. It’s time for you to wake up and take your place as the Duchess of Norfolk, at your husband’s side, and fulfill all your duties. Stand.” John demanded. Immediately she did as he said, she was to afraid not to. He walked around her looking her over, “There’s no denying your beauty. It’s no wonder that the Prince has been so fond of you, and my uncle was old but still a man. He could see your extraordinary beauty as well. It seems even after birthing two children you are fresh and young as ever. This pleases me.” He came to a stop in front of her, “I’ve never married. As such I have no children of my own, and unlike many of the noble class, I’ve bred no bastards over the course of my life.” Rayne was pale, she felt lightheaded as panic and fear were filling her like she was in a small chamber quickly filling with water. “Once our vows are consummated, you will share my bed. No more of this nonsense of you sleeping in a separate wing of the castle.” He could see she was trying to speak, “You have something to say then speak it.” He said finally giving her permission.

“I can’t . . . I cannot do that.” She said barely able to form the words.

There was an uneasy silence that seemed to stretch on for an eternity. “Excuse me?” Rayne’s eyes went wide as every instinct in her entire body was telling her to run. Run from the room, run from the house, run from this man for the rest of her life. He stood in front of her his hands clasped behind his back, “And why, do you imagine that you ‘cannot’ do what I have said?” It seemed like he was giving her a chance to retract what he considered foolish words. He could see she was afraid and distressed, but he was laying down his law and there was no room for sugar coating.

“I made a promise . . . to Prince Henry.” She said with all the courage she could muster even though her body trembled. “A vow. I cannot break a vow to our future king.”

“Hmm.” He said unimpressed by her so called ‘confession’, “Yet something tells me that this vow was not made to the Prince or to the state. It was made to the man who bares the title, was it not?” Rayne quieted. “It is not a promise or vow that outweighs the ones you spoke to me before God today. I’m afraid that your marriage vows to me are the only ones that matter in the eyes of the church and the state. No childish whispers spoken in the heat of passion are going to save you from your responsibilities, Lady Rayne. I suggest you resolve yourself to your fate. Things will go much easier for you if you simply accept it.”

 

Out of Character

The Prince sat in the corner of Mistress Quickly’s brooding. He was not his usual cheerful and carefree self. Tonight he was drinking enough sack to rival Falstaff’s weekly diet. Trying to drowned out the thoughts and feelings of anger that raged within him.

As before, Rayne’s marriage was small and quick, of course he didn’t attend. Even if an invitation had been extended, it was doubtful he could have brought himself to attend. This man, he knew so little of him. It wasn’t enough to be certain that he would treat Rayne right, and he was younger and handsome. He would want her in his bed, and if he be warm blooded he would never want to stop making love to her sweet body over and over each night and day.

He drained yet another bottle and threw coin on the table yelling for Frances to bring him more. Mistress Quickly and Doll watched in silence never having seen the Prince’s temper but not wanting to discover it turned on them. They simply gave him his ale and his wine without question and stood back waiting for what came next whatever it might have been.

The door of the house opened and in walked a cheerful Jack Falstaff, “Hello all, what a pleasant and clear evening it is!” He greeted the tavern.

“Oh Jeezu, the saints preserve us.” Mistress Quickly said knowing that the old knight was going to go straight for the Prince as always. “Doll, try to lead him away from the prince and keep him occupied. The fool won’t know that his Grace is better left alone and will no doubt bring down his wrath on all our heads with his foolishness. Go, go!” She said pushing Doll Tearsheet in Falstaffs direction.

As suspected, Falstaff saw the Prince and greeted him in a loud boisterous tone, but Doll quickly grabbed his arm and nearly drug him up the stairs to his room and closed the door. Anything to keep him occupied and away from the Prince tonight. Even Poins had the good sense to stay away from him.

The King was getting worse by the day, his fits were becoming more frequent and there seemed like nothing that the court physicians could do for him. He was in pain, some nights he couldn’t sleep and wondered the halls of the castle, and sometimes he would speak to himself. It was disheartening to see such a strong and powerful King as his father become mortal.

While the Kings family was grieving for how sick he was, the kingdom was already preparing for his death. The political state was more important than the man and most were ready for the change. Looking for the changes in their own fortunes, looking for how his death would affect them instead of how it would affect the King or his family. Such was the life of a royal.

More than anything in this world he wanted and needed Rayne here with him. His grief was only made worse by having to hide all from the world. And made worse still that Rayne had been married to another whose interest in her was not like James, a man who wanted a wife not a daughter. He drained another bottle and called for more his mood getting worse with each drink.

 

Conflictions

Rayne stood on the battlements looking out over the countryside. It was a cold yet clear night and you could see for miles with the moonlight. It was freezing but she couldn’t make herself go back inside. She was scared, she was confused, and she was extremely conflicted in her heart.

“Considering throwing yourself over the side in a foolish and dramatic grand gesture of your forbidden love?” John mockingly said watching her leaning against the doorway.

“I’ve committed enough sins against God I wouldn’t add to the lists now.” Rayne said not looking at him. “And I wouldn’t abandon my children to be raised by a stranger who scorns them so.”

He pushed off the wall and crossed his arms walking closer to her, “I never said that, I do not scorn them. There has never in the history of the world been a child born who asked to be born. Nor did they have the choice to who their parents to be.” John stood next to her looking at the view, it was quite breathtaking. There were several long moments of silence before he turned facing her, “The Prince will be king soon, his father’s health fails by the day. Then he will choose his queen and be married himself. Do you think he will hesitate for a moment to take her into his bed as a husband should? You can’t imagine for a single second that you are the only woman he’s had these past years he’s spent in this fanciful romance with you. You have spent months apart at a time and he is the Prince of Wales, a young hot blooded young man who could have the companionship of any woman he desired.” He stepped closer, “Never has he been your husband, never could he have been. Yet still you hold such determined loyalty and devotion to him as a wife would to her husband.”

Rayne closed her eyes as a few tears escaped slid down her cheeks. “Have you never loved someone so deeply, My Lord, that you feel them even when you aren’t together? To be so much a part of someone, you don’t know where their soul ends and yours begins?” She asked. “You ask me to betray the one person I never had a chance, never had a choice but to owe my loyalty, devotion and heart to.”

“Rayne,” John began. “Love him if you must. Perhaps your heart does long since belong to him and cannot belong to another man as you believe, and I am too late to have that part of you. But fulfill your vows and promises you have made to me like the honorable woman you are believed to be. For your sake and the sake of your children. Love the prince if you truly must, but be the noble woman that my uncle truly believed you were.” It was his last word on the matter before he turned and left her to think on his words.

 

Night Terrors

Rayne sat at her vanity dressed in her nightgown which had been a wedding present brushing out her long raven black hair over her shoulders looking at herself in the large mirror. Putting down her brush she reached up putting her fingers over the jeweled pendant she always wore since the day Hal had given it to her. She closed her eyes bowing her head, “Oh my love.” She whispered, “What I do, I do for the sake of our sons, but my heart belongs to you and you alone.” Opening her eyes she looked at the woman who attended her and gave a nod. She bowed and left the room to tell the duke she was ready.

She felt sick, she felt scared, but she knew she had to go through with this. She had no choice, no way to avoid it. Her eyes turned towards the dagger on the dresser a moment, another gift that Hal had given to her when he stopped her from disappearing into the country and took her back to London. Foolish thoughts filled her head and she had to push them from her mind.

The door opened and then closed, and the latch was bolted shut for privacy. She took a breath and stood stepping away from her vanity and facing him. John smiled seeing how beautiful she looked in the candlelight, in the white and gold taffeta gown. He walked closer towards her seeing the way she held herself, how full of pride and courage she was as she squarely stood her ground. “I wonder if all brides prepare and dress themselves as if walking to their own sacrifice upon a pagan alter.”

“You made it quite clear that you demand my sacrifice, do you not?” She said starring straight into his eyes. Hal had told her never to turn her eyes away from any man it was a sign of weakness.

He sighed having had just about enough of this, “Oh Rayne. You ask for something that is not within me.” He reached out and seized her arm walking her towards their wedding bed. “Endless patience.” He threw her down onto the mattress forcefully, taking off his tunic and undershirt. Most husbands would expect their wedding night to be different, but it seemed his was not going to go the way he would have liked, “Years of damage in that head and unapproachable pride of yours, now it falls to me to undo.”

Instantly Rayne rolled over and stood back up from the bed stepping back. She clinched her jaw starring at him, “If this must happen, then it must happen. But I will not be forced.” Her voice was stern and the look in her eye was of pure stubbornness.

“Then stop acting like a child and submit to me as a wife should!” He yelled.

She was breathing hard, and there were tears in her eyes. This was a nightmare, a worse nightmare then any she had ever had. Reaching up she pulled the ribbons that laced the night gown at the shoulders. John just watched as she closed her eyes and let the cloth slide down over her shoulders and off her arms to the floor baring herself to him before walking over and laying down obediently on the bed. She never opened her eyes and just waited.

John watched arching a brow at her complete submission, he hadn’t been expecting it. He also saw as she walked to the bed the numerous scars she bore down her back and across her legs. They must have been from the flogging that his Uncle had mentioned in one of his letters. They were absolutely ghastly and very unbecoming, but as long as she was facing him he didn’t have to look at them.

Walking over to the bed, he looked at her once more her eyes tight closed laying naked except for one piece of jewelry she wore around her neck, a pendant resting over her heart that she was never without. He smirked slightly before blowing out the candle.

 

Summoned

Once the King died word of his death spread quickly. The nobles were summoned and all made their way to London for the funeral including the Duke and Duchess of Norfolk. Once they arrived in London, John was not like James. He kept Rayne on an extremely tight leash, insisting that she did not leave their rooms without an escort, and she was to be at his side when they did venture out at all times.

The prince and his brothers were busy preparing for the funeral, the guests came to London in droves, and the clergy seemed to fill the halls of the castle. The colors that Rayne had loved so much about the festivals and banquets were gone. Everything and everyone were drenched in black in mourning for their deceased sovereign.

Two days after they arrived, a messenger came from the Prince asking for Rayne to come to him. John was unwilling to let her go alone, or even with just an escort so he went with her. When they arrived, the Prince saw Rayne and a small smile started to form, but instantly disappeared when he found John at her side.

“I didn’t send for you.” Hal said sternly.

“I assumed your majesty requested the presence of the Duchess and Duke of Norfolk.” John said in an almost challenging tone. “”It’s not safe for my wife to wonder the halls of the castle alone in a city like London.”

“Get out.” The prince said in a loud voice. John hesitated a moment then bowed slightly before turning and reluctantly leaving the room. The large doors closed leaving Rayne and the Prince alone. John was already intensely disliked by Hal bordering on hatred. Not long after his marriage to Rayne, he put a stop to her letters to the Prince. Even when Hal sent an official royal messenger who was instructed to wait for a response, John only allowed a brief message written under his supervision. Hal knew that Rayne was unhappy as she still found a way to get one or two letters to him. Even though she tried to sound happy to put his mind at rest, it was clear she was miserable as was he. Both of their hearts aching missing each other so much.

There was a long silent moment before they ran into each other’s arms clinging to one another desperately. Hal held her to him so tight her feet came off the floor. He never wanted to let her go again. The cold emptiness inside, the rawness in his heart, the soul crushing sorrow was almost too much to bear all alone. Standing there with Rayne in his arms was the first and only relief he found. They didn’t speak, Hal turned slowly as they just embraced.

He carefully set her back to her feet, his hands on her waist tears in his eyes. Rayne rested her hand to his face seeing the excruciating pain he was in. “Stay with me.” Hal said finally looking into her eyes, “Don’t leave me tonight, Rayne. Please.” His voice broke slightly when he said it. He would let her go if she wished he would never force her, or command her to stay. Rayne knew that she should go, that John would be furious if she didn’t leave now. But how could she?

“Of course.” She whispered. Beyond thankful, Hal kissed her fingers and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply before they embraced again.

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	8. The Company Thou Keepest - Chapter 8

Moments of Grace

“Was it sudden?” Rayne asked softy. She sat on the floor at Hal’s feet as they held each other’s hands as they had been for some time.

The Prince shook his head, “No. He had been ill for some time; the spells became more frequent, he was very sick. It was expected.” He paused a moment looking at Rayne’s hands he held in his own taking a breath, “And . . . it wasn’t.”

Rayne had lost loved ones. James was the most recent loss in her life, but the deepest wound was when her mother died. She didn’t know life without her mother, and they had always been thick as thieves since the day she was born. The loss of a parent one loved with all their hearts was devastating.

“Your father was a very wise man, and a great King.” Rayne said in a gentle voice. It brought a smile to Hal’s face to hear her say so, considering they both knew how much the King hated her from the moment Hal brought her into his life.

“I was with him at the last.” Hal said, “We spoke as father and son for the first time since I was a boy. In those last few moments of grace God gave us, we made peace with one another. It was like discovering that all these years we were at odds was one long misunderstanding. In just a few moments, we were strangers and then we weren’t . . . and then he was gone.” Rayne just listened holding tighter to his hands. “I will be King soon, as I have always known that I would be, as I’ve been preparing for my entire life, even when others thought I was ignoring my responsibilities. Now it feels as though it’s happening so fast, so suddenly there isn’t enough or appropriate enough time to mourn him.”

“Always, is there enough time to mourn those whom we have loved, My Lord.” She said in a soft voice. “No man, no reason can compel you not to, otherwise our hearts will remain wounded and never heal as they should.”

Hal looked into her eyes, releasing one of her hands and cupping her face. “I must transform into a different man, my sweet Rayne. From frivolous youth, to a hard willed, strong handed King, a devout Christian who loves the church faithfully, who has the responsibility of the kingdom and the world on his shoulders, a father to his people, a solider to defend and protect them, a man no more, but a King on high.” He stroked her face gently, “I must harden my heart to all I have known. My days of walking among the common man have come to an end, for ‘I’ must turn to ‘We’ and I can no longer live for myself.” A tear escaped his eye as the pain inside made his chest so tight he could hardly stand it. He leaned down resting his forehead to Rayne’s, “I fear this change.” He whispered so quickly he could hardly understand himself. “For I will never be able to give frivolous mercy again to any I have called ‘friend’. Those who have abused their privilege of me will find now reality as ice water in their veins.”

Rayne shook her head and moved closer to him still, “My Prince, those who you have called friend, will know of your duty of your birthright, and if they have truly loved you and regarded you as friend, will love you still.”

“I have heard those who have professed to love me speak most vilely when the thought I could not hear with my own ears. As soon as my father became ill they turned on each other like rabid dogs. Those who have been closest to me, who should have mourned my father with me, instead rejoiced in excitement and salivated on the favors they imagined they would receive of me once I am King. One imagined I should marry his sister, the other that he should receive titles, lands, and wealth for making himself familiar with me these past years and for no other reason. A well practiced liar who still believes I am ignorant of his true colors.” It wasn’t hard to know who he was speaking of. Never did Poins or Falstaff think she was important enough to pretend in front of. “Even though I have spent these past few years making merry and sport with them and those in the house of Mistress Quickly, I cannot indulge their willful abuses any longer.”

She was silent just listening to him speak, holding close to him, being there for him. So many thoughts and feelings he held inside and could show to no man now, not even his own brothers who shared in his pain and loss as it was their father too who had died so suddenly. Instead he wanted to focus on one thing, and one thing only. To pull himself from this tragedy for at least a few hours in the darkness.

Hal didn’t want to think on this anymore. He knew his duties, he knew what had to be done, and he knew in his life all that must be banished. Dwelling on it was only making him weak and sorrowful. The Prince stood and took Rayne’s hands pulling her to her feet as well reaching up and removing the pin that held her hairpiece in place. It was not an attractive hair piece in the least, and hid her beautiful raven hair away. No doubt a wardrobe decision made by her tyrant of a husband. As he removed it, her soft raven black hair cascaded down over her shoulders as he tossed it away. He smiled looking into her green emerald eyes before drawing her close gently and tenderly taking a kiss from her rose red soft lips. She was even sweeter to the taste then he remembered, and it lifted his heart a little from the low place it had been.

The Prince’s rooms were many and they adjoined at the main room near the center. After a few moments, he reached down and swept her up into his arms carrying her to his bed chamber, wanting desperately more of the peace she had brought him with her presence.

 

Long Nights

The Prince made love to Rayne several times, neither ever stopping for even a breath as they poured and lavished all manner of affection on one another. Months of sorrow for their separation, all of the sorrow that burdened Hal’s heart, the loneliness and the fear both were plagued with melted away like the candle beside his bed did as the hours whittled away.

At last a break between their activities came and they lay the sheets tangled around their bodies, their two heads sharing a pillow as they looked into each other’s eyes. “In such a painful and tragic time, and mass undertaking of my new station . . . I can remember now the joy and peace that has been absent from me these many months.” Rayne smiled hearing his words.

“As do I.” She replied softly reaching out and resting her hand over his heart feeling the gentle beat of it in time with her own. Hal took her hand and kissed her fingertips before holding it against his chest once more. “Just to see your eyes look at me in such a way . . . makes the world right again.”

Hal had done nothing but talk of himself since he first saw her, and Rayne being a loyal subject and his true lover listened intently offering him what comfort she could. Yet now, Hal found himself wanting to know of her sorrow too. Her heart was heavy and not just because his was, she had a world of pain of her own she lived in daily. “How does he look at you?” The young woman didn’t answer right away as her eyes moved to his hand that was wrapped around hers, her smile became less bright and he knew she was unhappy. “Tell me?” He asked gently releasing her hand and cupping her face.

It was as though she had to gather strength and courage to speak, as she had been living under her burden of sorrow in silence, much as he had. “Not with love, as you do.” It was the simplest answer she could give.

“What then?” He said encouraging her to talk to him.

She hesitated a few moments before she made a choice to speak of it, “As a burden.” She began. “One that he had to take with his inheritance that he wished was never born.” This news hardly made Hal happy to hear. “I obey him as he has said he wanted from the first day we met, but it never seems like . . . . enough. I’m disciplined often for not acting as a lady who is his Duchess should.” Rayne paused closing her eyes, a tear escaped and rolled down her cheeks, “He lusts for me, but will never love me. He takes me, but never kisses me.” She opened her eyes looking into his. “Had I not worn marks already for my sins . . . he would have himself supplied them.”

The Prince knew that it was bad, the situation she was in once she was remarried. You didn’t have to be a scholar to know that, any man with a mind could see it. “That hoarse and impotent candle-mind wretch.” He said starring into her eyes a spark of anger in his voice.

Rayne quickly shook her head and moved closer to him, “He is not harsh to me always, Hal.” She whispered, “As long as I do as I am meant to, as he says, he can be very civil.” She smiled a little, “He dotes on the boys constantly, he is always happy to see them and calls them his sons. Something I feared he would not.” She admitted, “I am thankful that he has resolved to be a father to them.”

He sighed his jaw clinched tight. It was a blessing that his sons were treated well, but their mother should be treated with equally good will. “Does he never spend time with his army as he is meant to?” He asked, “Obviously he cannot deal with his duties as a husband, I can only hope that he lives up to his duties as a soldier.”

“England is not at war or conflict with anyone or itself, there’s no reason for him to stay with his army.” Rayne said softly.

Hal arched a brow, “That hardly seems plausible.” He said under his breath as England was always at conflict with someone inside or out. Rayne didn’t understand that but she hadn’t been allowed to correspond properly with Hal for some time, and it was unlikely that John discussed such matters with her. His eyes turned to hers again, “He won’t punish you for staying with me tonight.” The Prince said sincerely before cupping her face in his hand, “I promise you.”

“And if he goes to the clergy?” She asked softly.

“They are far too busy to be distracted by such petty matters.” Hal said plainly as the death of his father and his impending coronation as King Henry the Fifth. He stroked her face gently as a small smile appeared on his lips.

Rayne smiled a little too loving the sparkle in his eyes cast by the candlelight, “What?”

“You are still even more beautiful to me each time I see you.” He admitted softly to her, “Even more lovely then when I first knew you under Mistress Quickly’s roof.” Hal leaned his forehead to hers as they closed their eyes just feeling each other’s bodies against one another. Their hearts beating as one, the feel of their breath deep within and upon each other. “I love you still, and I love you even more each day.”

She held tight to him feeling the same, but knowing once he was King so many things would change. This was likely the last night they would ever spend together in each other’s arms regardless of feelings. He was expected to be wild and promiscuous as the notorious ‘Prince Hal’ persona he had been taken all as. But as King, there would be so many more expectations of him. He couldn’t afford scandal and embarrassment and all his actions he would be accountable for every moment of every day. Rayne knew this, and it hurt her heart and wounded her deeply. But she wouldn’t speak of it to him, or let him see her pain. Hal needed her to much right now; he needed someone to help lift his burdens so they would not crush him in the days ahead. She had done that, and perhaps his time of mourning and promotion to King would be somewhat bearable now.

 

Returning Home

The Duke and Duchess of Norfolk stayed for all the state affairs. The funeral, the coronation and all the other traditions and rights that came with passing the crown from the previous king to the next. After the night she had spent with the prince she returned to her husband. As Hal had promised it was never mentioned or spoken of by John. When all had been completed it was time to return to Norfolk, but Rayne would be returning alone. John was called back to his army as all needed to be accounted for and the numbers made current for the King’s knowledge of his kingdom.

Rayne felt numb inside and spent the journey in silence. Now, more than ever, she felt alone. She hadn’t even been permitted by her husband to visit her Aunt while they were in London. He would not have his wife seen socializing with peasants, whether they be family and friends or not. The only mercy he afforded her in that area was to allow to her write to Mistress Quickly when she wished too.

When she arrived home, she felt joy again when she saw her sons Thomas and Nicolas. They were growing so fast, and Thomas most of all looked like his father. It cheered her heart to see her boy’s happy bright smiles as they rushed eagerly calling her mother thankful to have her home. She stayed with them all day and put them to bed herself at night, staying after they had drifted off to sleep, watching them quietly.

There was a feeling in her heart that she had only twice before in her life, but she dismissed it. She had only spent one night with the Prince and with all the emotions and passion they shared together in those hours spent, it was more than likely from that then what it had been before. Her heart telling her that she and the Prince’s love had created life.

She stood from where she had been sitting and kissed each of her boys goodnight, before blowing out the candles, and stoking the fire that kept their room warm. Then Rayne returned to her own chambers retiring for the evening.

 

Secrets

Two months after returning from London, John still had not returned to their home. It seemed with the new King came rebellions and uprisings that had to be put down. Control had to be exercised over the Kingdom so that all knew that Henry V was not easily overthrown and wielded his forces with a strong hand as well if not better than his father had.

Rayne had discovered that the feeling in her heart she had when first returning home and dismissed as nothing more than raw emotion had been truth. She was expecting again, and there was no doubt in her mind by whom and when this life inside her was created. She stood at the window looking out towards the fields where one of their herds of wild horses crossed against the sunset. Her hand rested over the pendant that she had been given by her lover, still never having removed it.

For the first time she felt genuine fear that she was going to be a mother again. John had been so determined that she would give him children that he had not stopped trying to impregnate her since the day they were wed. Every night was the same endeavor which had yielded no results. However one night spent with the Prince as they pieced together and mended each other’s hearts, and now she would once again bare his issue. It would not bode well for her if John didn’t assume and accept that it was by his efforts she was with child.

The moment she received the news and was certain she wrote a letter to John telling him that they were expecting. Knowing that their relationship was nothing like the one she had shared with Hal, she couldn’t fill it with joy and excitement otherwise John would recognize that something was wrong. But she was certain to be thankful for the situation and hope that he would be pleased with the news.

It was a relief to Rayne when she received a letter from John filled with praise for her being with child. The first praise she had received from him in the course of their marriage. She knew she should feel guilty knowing the truth, but she felt no remorse.

 

Court Summons

As the Duchess of Norfolk, she was expected to attend certain events in her husband’s absence. One of which were tournaments held by nobles on Howard lands. Rayne enjoyed going to them because Thomas and Nicholas loved the spectacle and were always excited to go. Thomas was fond particularly of the joust and sword, while his younger brother Nicholas of the Archery. They had attended 3 tournaments in the past month. It was exhausting for Rayne who was now 6 months pregnant with her 3rd child, but she went taking her sons nonetheless.

When they did return home, a messenger arrived with a summons for Rayne to Court. It was unexpected but was written and signed by the King himself, she knew his hand well. She and the children left immediately for London. Their rooms had been prepared for them as their arrival was expected and they settled in resting from their long journey.

The following day, instead of summoning Rayne to him the King made his way to the Howard apartments and entered finding Rayne with Thomas and Nicholas who were in a lesson reading from a book. The King smiled as he stayed out of sight not making his presence known watching through the door taking in the sight as Nicholas slowly and carefully read from the book, his brother sitting nearby writing on parchment. When he finished the passage, Rayne smiled and praised him for his efforts.

Henry clapped suddenly making his presence known as he entered the room. Rayne’s eyes went wide as she instantly stood from the chair setting Nicholas to his feet. Then she and the boys knelt down on the floor making their obedience. He smiled and walked over reaching down taking Rayne’s hands and pulling her to her feet before motioning for the boys to rise as well. “Your majesty.” Rayne said not certain what to say.

Rayne looked over at the maid who was in the room with them, and she immediately took the boys out with her to go out to play, leaving the King and the Duchess alone. Henry took her hands again holding them tight looking into her eyes, “It does me good to see you.” She looked a little nervous and uncertain and he laughed a bit embracing her but stopped taking her hands in his, looking down at her body, “You’re with child.” He said surprised as she had not sent him word since leaving court. He had been on the move with his armies often, and had been so busy with his duties he could not write to her either.

“Yes, my lord.” She said bowing her head again not knowing how she was meant to act.

The King gave a nod in silence a moment, “John’s.” He said with a sound of disappointment to his voice.

Another silent moment passed and Rayne still didn’t raise her eyes but she answered leaning close to him, “No.” in a quiet whisper.

Henry looked up at her surprised before leaning closer to her, “Mine?” He questioned.

Slowly she turned her eyes up towards his, “Yes my lord.” Rayne whispered again. The King grinned and kissed her hands still holding them tight in his. Before reaching down and resting his hand over the swell of her abdomen in excitement.

“Does John know?” He questioned realizing that this might have made her marital matters worse, but she shook her head. The grin returned to his lips as he kissed her hand again, before touching her chin raising her eyes to his. “Rayne,” He whispered just as silently as she had been whispering to him, “Did you think that once I was King, I would not still love you?” He questioned.

“You are King now.” Still whispering, “How am I to behave?” Rayne was honestly concerned she would offend him.

Henry chuckled and kissed her lips tenderly before looking into her eyes again, “As you always have in my presence when we are alone.” A smile swept her face as they kissed again and embraced tightly.

 

Visitation

Rayne smiled walking hand in hand with Henry in his private rooms having just come in from outside, “It was a sight I never thought I would see, you playing with your sons.” She said beaming having watched them in the garden playing swords for hours.

“They have grown so fast.” He admitted. “Each time I see them it’s as though a lifetime has passed.”

“Sometimes.” She responded. “Thomas reminds me so much of you. I fear he will be quite the handful in his coming years.”

Henry laughed remembering his life as Prince Hal. “Perhaps. But if he is anything like his mother he will have a sharp wit and a keen eye, and there is nothing to worry for.” Rayne started to say something else but she turned pale as though all the blood had drained from her, and her legs grew week causing her to stumble. The smile fled Henry’s face as he caught her holding her too him. She was short of breath and seemed dizzy. “What is it darling?” He asked. “Rayne?”

She took a few breaths and smiled as she seemed to regain her color shaking her head, “It’s nothing my lord.”Carefully he set her back to her feet but didn’t release her for fear she would fall. “I am just worn out from the day.” The King knew something was wrong, as they had spent the day together with the children and he had seen and heard her cough dreadfully more than once when she thought he could not hear and assumed she was hiding it from him well.

“I should send for the physicians.” Henry said seriously.

Rayne shook her head, “No. Henry, I am alright.” She promised with a smile. “See? Already I am better.” She said looking down indicating that she was supporting herself and didn’t need aid. “I become weary sometimes, that is all.” Henry was still concerned but could see she didn’t want to talk about it. He half smiled and gave a nod before kissing her gently.

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	9. The Company Thou Keepest - Chapter 9

At Court

Rayne and the boys stayed at court at Henry’s insistence, and needless to say John was less then pleased with the news. However he was hardly in a position to demand her to leave and return to Norfolk. Once Henry found that she was expecting their 3rd child, he had a quiet ulterior motive to keeping her in London. She’d borne two of his sons and both times he was absent from their birth, arriving days later. This time, being present at his child’s coming into this world was possible and he wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity.

Unfortunately, Rayne’s health continued to decline. Henry first called on the court physicians to treat her but she refused them and insisted that her own, the Moorish healers in Norfolk, be summoned instead. At first Henry was reluctant to abide by her wishes, but then sent men to escort them back quickly.

Henry sat at Rayne’s beside holding her hand, “I’m alright, My Lord.” She insisted despite the spells she had that now kept her in bed most days. “The doctors will tell you when I arrive that I simply need rest.”

“I am not blind, Rayne. I can see you are not well.” He said seriously, “I wish with all my heart you would admit my physicians to treat you.”

“They will do more harm than good, my lord.” She replied.

The King sighed, “That’s James speaking. He never trusted our physicians that is why he preferred the Moors.”

She smiled, “My scars would be far more hideous had it not been for them, and James death far more painful instead of peaceful. I am grateful to them, and I trust them.” He smiled holding her hand a bit tighter.

“Very well, but I could command you if I wished it.” Rayne smiled arching a brow, and he laughed leaning closer and kissing her.

 

Early Arrivals

The illness she suffered came with her pregnancy, made evident when the child arrived a month early. Although only 8 months old and a bit smaller then his brothers when they were born, he was strong and healthy. It was a blessing and something to truly thank God for. Especially since once he was born, Rayne’s health improved and she finally began to recover.

John, hearing of the news she’d given birth to a son, left his army to go to court to see him. When he arrived, he went directly to her bed chamber in the Howard apartment finding her resting with the child close beside her. The Moors who treated her still watching over and caring for them.

Even though he was pleased that he now had a son, he was somewhat disappointed the boy had inherited his mothers green eyes, and dark hair. He had hoped the child would take on more of his features, but he was a handsome child none the less.

Rayne felt eyes on her and woke to find him standing over her near the bed, “John?” She said surprised sitting up. He sat down beside her looking into her eyes.

“I am sorry I did not arrive sooner. I was under the impression he was not due to arrive for another few weeks.” He apologized. Rayne just stared at him for a moment never having him apologize for anything to her. “How are you feeling?”

She didn’t know how to respond and wasn’t entirely certain she was awake. After a moment of silence she shook off her daze of confusion and carefully picked up the small one to show him. She pulled the blanket back a bit that was obscuring his face. John smiled reaching up and pulled the blanket open a bit more, “He is strong and healthy.” She said softly.

“He has the Howard look about him. I had no doubt he would be strong.” John said with pride touching the small ones tiny fingers. “He should be named for my father, Robert Howard.”

Rayne just nodded a little giving a small smile, “Yes.”

John noted her soft voice and looked up at her. With a sigh he rested his hand on her shoulder, before taking her hand in his, “I know I have not been a good husband to you, but I want to change that. You have given me a son, and been a proper wife to me. You have kept your promises you made to me. I am long overdue to keep mine.” Still she starred at him unable to make sense of his unexplainable change in character. He laughed, “Please do not look so shocked Rayne, you are much too lovely for that.” He leaned down and kissed the infant’s forehead tenderly, and then Rayne’s before standing from the bed. “You look weary. Rest. We’ll speak again later.” Before she could say anything else he stood and left the room.

When he was gone she reached up feeling her own head wondering if she was with fever, or if what just occurred truly happened.

 

Leaving Court

Rayne walked with Henry in the garden. Since they were out in the open and decidedly not alone, others could see them, they didn’t hold hands or touch and simply walked side by side. “I would have you and our children stay here, forever so I can watch over you.”

“You have our country and our people to watch over.” She said with a smile, “It will be better to have one less burden on your mind.”

Henry came to a stop and looked at her, “You are not a burden to me, Rayne. You never have been and you never will be.” He stepped closer to her and spoke in a gentle voice, “Many is the time you have lifted my burden from me, my love. You have brought me endless joy and happiness.” He stepped closer to her still. “If we had . . .” He paused looking for the right words he wanted. “Had it been possible, had there been any way . . . I would have made you my wife years ago, and you would be my queen now and never leave my side.”

She was silent and looked down for a moment, “In a way, I have been.” She looked into his eyes, “I have loved and been faithful to you all my life. In my heart and soul I never strayed. It would have been so with my body as well had I the choice. You have loved and cared for me when it would have been so easy for the Prince of Wales to forget a peasant girl who was in an unfortunate way. Unmarried and poor you could have denied me completely. Cast me aside and never claimed Thomas as yours. It did not matter that he was considered illegitimate to the rest of the world, he was legitimate to us. Created in our love. As was Nicholas and Robert.” She started to reach of his hand but stopped herself and took a step back knowing better than to touch him in public. Rayne took a quiet moment before continuing. “We have a family together, Henry. A family that I could not be more proud of, and have never regretted it or had a moment’s remorse.” Henry smiled and reached out taking her hands in his stepping closer to her once more regardless of their being in public.

“You leave for Norfolk in the morning, John as returned to his army that is in the East,” He leaned closer resting his forehead to hers, “Are you well enough now to spend this night with me?” He whispered. “I will come to your chamber at midnight so we can lie together in each other’s arms. Even if only to touch and caress.”

Rayne smiled and nodded, “Always. My love, my life.”

Henry kissed her hands and smiled as well looking into her beautiful green eyes.

 

Strangers

The ride back to Norfolk seemed like an exceedingly long and arduous undertaking. They had stayed at court so long they had much to return with.

Somewhere on the road between London and home the small caravan of the carriage and two wagons stopped at a stream to water and feed the horses allowing Rayne and the children to stretch their legs from the long journey. Rayne allowed the nursemaid to hold young Robert while she, Thomas, and Nicholas went for a short walk. The boys had slept in the carriage and were full of energy. They started to chase each other around Rayne in a circle and then ran ahead. She laughed and smiled unable to keep up with them even though she tried. “Do not wonder to far from the carriage!” She called after them. They called back to let her know they had heard her.

They would stay at an inn tonight as they always did on this journey. But there were still a few hours of travel yet today before dark. She never understood how sitting in a carriage all day could be so exhausting.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when she was knocked forward hard to the ground with a blow to the back of her neck. When she fell her head struck a stone. Rayne tried to see what was happening but the world twisted and spun before she was plunged into darkness.

When she woke, she found she had been moved. Rayne felt a pain in her legs, and her head stung from the air on the open wound she had received. She found she was tied at the ankles with a leather strap and another tied her wrists behind her back.

“Finally she wakes.” Rayne looked up to see a man dressed in dark clothes, black leather, and a black cloak with a large hood.

“Who are you?” She asked seeing him sharpening his knife which was familiar to her as a preferred type of weapon for thieves and highway men. “What do you want of me?” He didn’t answer her and just checked the sharpness of his blade. “Sir, please. I am certain if I sent word to my husband he will pay whatever you . . .”

“It is your husband who sends me.” The man said stopping her words, “And has paid me very well.” He put down his sharpening stone and stood walking over to her. Rayne tried to move away but it was useless, as he knelt down grabbing her by the hair jerking her head back, “My job would have already been complete but a message was meant for you.” Tears filled her eyes slipping down her cheeks and she couldn’t breathe has he pulled her head back further looking into her eyes. “John Howard wants you to know, he is no fool. He knows that the child you bore is not of his line. Although he will keep and treasure your sons as his own, he no longer needs you.”

Rayne closed her eyes knowing there was nothing she could do, she couldn’t fight back and no one was coming to save her. Tears continued to stream down her face as she took a jagged breath, “Goodbye my love.” She whispered thinking of Henry.

With that he pressed the knife to her throat, and sliced deep. Her eyes went wide as the blood gushed from the wound. She couldn’t draw a breath, she couldn’t move and soon her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground lifeless. Within moments her body lay in a pool of her blood and she was gone. Immediately he went to work stripping the body of everything, including the pendant that she had worn since the day it was given to her by Hal. He had to make it look like a robbery to avoid suspicion coming back on her husband.

 

Wake

Rayne’s lifeless body lay on a long table in the Howard apartment at court. She had been dressed in a black velvet gown with long sleeves that came to a point at the back of her hands, and had a high collar concealing the clean and stitched cut across her throat that had stolen her life. There were candles lit all around the room and her body lay beneath a thin veil of gossamer at the center, countless flowers were on and beneath the table and everywhere possible.

Her killer had been caught just a few hours after her murder and brought back to the castle not long after the body that had been beaten and stripped naked had arrived. His guilt was proved when on his person was found the pendant that Rayne was never seen without, a gift that had given to her by her lover. Even though he was questioned and severely tortured in every way that was known to them by Henry’s order, he said nothing leaving them to conclude it had merely been a robbery gone bad.

It took Henry quite some time to gather himself enough to go to her. Now he stood near the table, his eyes on the lifeless body of his love, far too beautiful and far too young to be lying in death. He had dismissed everyone, leaving him alone in the room which grief hung in the air like stale tobacco smoke. His eyes were red and strained somewhat by his unwillingness to let tears fall.

The King walked closer and reached out, slowly pulling back the veil so that he could look upon her face unobstructed. She was so dreadfully pale, her skin grey even after being prepared for viewing and burial. He studied her for a long time, almost as if trying to convince himself she was merely asleep and would wake at any moment. He reached out and placed his hand over hers and it was freezing to the touch.

He was present for some of her murderer’s questioning having performed one or two tortures himself when the insolent man had laughed or scoffed at Rayne’s very name. It was infuriating to know that this man was who Rayne’s final moments were spent with. This cold and unfeeling lunatic that would steal her life away so callously with no remorse. The only reason his death didn’t linger still, for as long as it could be made to last and longer was because when Rayne’s body was inspected she was not found violated or molested in anyway other then the wounds she had sustained.

Henry was beside himself, he felt numb inside as he looked at the body before him. As though his soul was trying to shield itself from the unfathomable pain of losing her.

“Please,” He said breaking the silence, “Please do not be gone, my love.” His voice was a quiet whisper, much in the way they whispered secrets to each other when they lay in one another’s arms in the gentle glow of candlelight. “Do not . . . leave me here, to face this dismal existence alone.” He begged tears finally escaping his eyes. “Since I was young it was you and you alone I confided all in. Still, you know me better then even my siblings. Even though your fingers have gone . . . so cold, you still hold my heart and soul in the palm of your hand. Please, I beg of you, do not be gone.”

He bowed his head still holding his hand over hers, holding it tightly wishing that she were holding it back. Opening his eyes, he released her reaching into his pocket taking out the pendant that she had worn since he had been but a Prince. He unclasped the chain reaching forward and clasping it behind her neck, adjusting the pendant to rest over her heart.

“You have always done as I have asked of you, my love.” He said still in a quiet whisper, “Will you now grant me one final wish?” Leaning down over her he cupped her cold face in his hands, and placed a gentle kiss to her right eye and then to her left, and then placed a tender loving kiss to her lips. “Watch over me, and wait for me so that we may be together in death, as we have not been permitted to be in life.” He said his voice breaking. Henry kissed her once more, before resting his face to her chest finally letting his grief wash over him as he clung to her body.

 

Burial

John and the King finally came to blows over what would be done with Rayne’s body. John arrived at court with every intention of taking her back to Norfolk with him to be buried. Knowing that their marriage had never been a happy one, Henry was unwilling to entrust her body to him to be honored properly and forbade him to take her from the city. The Howard family had crypts in London which were available and there was no earthly reason that her body could not be interred there under proper supervision.

The young King was furious as he waited to see tears escape John’s eyes, but none ever did. He kept a solemn look about him but it was just that, solemn. Like one was attending the funeral of a family member not well known to them. It was not how Henry imagined a husband who cared for his wife would act. It was too late now for anything to be done about his marriage to Rayne, but it only sealed Henry’s hatred of the man.

Henry wasn’t the only one that was devastated by her sudden and untimely death, and was joined in his heartbreak and grief by their sons Thomas and Nicolas. The King spent hours with them, talking and playing with them to cheer their spirits which in turn cheered his own. Although he would have spent more time with them gladly, matters of the Kingdom required his attention and it wasn’t long before relations with France were breaking down rapidly. He had no choice but to focus on England, its interests, and its future.

 

(Next Chapter -->)


	10. The Company Thou Keepest - Chapter 10

Camp Followers

Henry just looked at his generals in disbelief this was even a subject to be brought up at their meeting. “Honestly?” He asked. “We are in the midst of a campaign to take back what is rightfully ours in France, we are plagued by a cowardly opponent, bad water, starvation, and disease . . . and anyone of any class in this army is thinking about French whores?”

“They do follow us, sire. Coin is coin whatever country or the circumstance.” One of the Duke’s pointed out.

"Why is this even a subject at my table?" Henry asked but the conversation continued.

“They are French!” Another exclaimed still not understanding how this was a problem having been one of the concerned parties about the matter.

“Far be it from me to begrudge physical affection to any of my men . . . but I have to agree. Where are they getting coin?” One of the Duke’s said.

“Coin, goods, . . . possibly information which is why this is a problem.” The King just sat in silence watching the conversation move around the table thinking it absolutely ludicrous that this was even a subject. Though if information was being traded for sexual favors, that was a problem that couldn’t be afforded.

“The matter is easily remedied, simply disband them.” Henry said, “This never should have made it as far as this table if you believe we have traitors in the ranks and spies among whores. It should have been dealt with swiftly and punished severely.” He said seriously, “Have it be known if any man is found fraternizing with the enemy he will suffer severe consequences.”

“Yes my Lord.” They all agreed.

“Now is there anything else of importance to be discussed? There should be time enough for rest before dawn.” He looked around the table and no one spoke. “Good. Then back to your tents.” All stood once dismissed and waited for the King to leave the table first.

 

Nights in White Satin

Henry sat in his tent having removed his armor long overdue to retire. He starred at a flickering candle on the table before him. It seemed like ages as he watched the flame eat away at the candle, so many matters on his mind. The French fought like cowards, and were no more than mongrels to be cut down like wheat at harvest.

The King felt a hand softly rest on his shoulder, a touch he knew well. He smiled and reached up covering the hand. “You should rest.” A familiar gentle voice said in his ear as she moved to the side of where he was seated resting her other hand on his arm.

“I felt myself miss you today.” He answered as he looked into her green eyes as she kneeled down beside him. “I thought of when we rode together in my father’s fields, in the Spring in London. I find myself wishing I was there with you now. The mud on our clothes were a sign of more pleasurable circumstances.”

“There is still so much work to be done, my King.” Her voice said softly. “Your men love you, England will be victorious in her endeavor.”

“Shhh.” He whispered reaching up and touching her face, “That is not my Rayne speaking, that is my own troubled mind.”

“It is not your mind that is troubled but your heart. And when matters trouble your heart, I am troubled.” She answered reaching up and running her fingers through his locks. He closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her touch, he remembered it well. “You must rest.”

Henry opened his eyes looking at her lovely face, “I feel you, your touch, your taste, your warmth. So why am I still filled with sadness when I look upon you?” He questioned.

Rayne smiled softly, “Because I cannot stay. I am always with you. Can you not feel my arms when you are riding in the rain? Can you not feel my hand over your heart when you can show no man the sorrow you feel? My breath to warm you when you are cold? I am here with you . . . . even if we cannot be together for a little while.”

“Take me with you. Now.” He whispered leaning closer, “I want to be with you again.”

Tears filled her eyes as she stroked his hair before resting her hand to his face kissing him gently before she shook her head no. It wasn’t time for him yet, he had to stay. “You must sleep, my lord.” She said gently closing his eyes with her hand, before holding to his arm once more.

He was exceedingly weary, knowing it was a foolish passing thought to be able to leave with her, “Will you watch over me?” He whispered keeping his eyes closed. “If I sleep?”

“Always, my love.” She whispered into his ear, “I am always with you.” He felt her lips to his and he kissed her back gently, remembering her taste.

“My Lord?” He opened his eyes to find himself alone as he feared would happen, except the page that stood at the door calling for him. Having nodded off and been dreaming yet again much as he had done countless times before. Henry sighed and looked at the candle again, before standing as the page followed him to help prepare him for bed.

 

A Legacy

Henry did much in his reign as King. He succeeded in subjecting France, he married their Katherine and took her as his Queen, and it was not long after that she bore him a son, an heir to his throne. He was a formidable monarch, courageous, strong, brave and well respected by his subjects and opponents alike.

But even a King as powerful as Henry V in strength and will, could not fight an enemy from within. He fell exceedingly ill on his last campaign to France. He was being treated aggressively for a painful disease which overtook him that he had fallen prey to just months before, but was expected to make a recovery as before.

Even though he was young, he was weary. His marriage to Katherine had only taken place two years before, and he was a good husband and lover to her. He had learned how to be so by Rayne. Yet she never held his heart. It belonged to another that often would visit him in his dreams. The pain he felt inside was more than just a physical aliment that the doctors could not offer him treatment or aid.

One night, while lying in bed in his tent, his eyes opened to a familiar sight. Two green eyes looking down at him as she sat by him on his bed. She leaned down kissing his lips tenderly, before looking into his eyes once again as a smile swept her face. Henry couldn’t help but smile as well as the pain in his body seemed to lessen more and more. Carefully, she reached up and took the crown that rested on his brow off his head and put it down beside him. Then she stood holding out her hands.

Henry took a breath and reached up taking them, standing from where he had been laying finding all the pain and weariness leave him as he stood with her. A smile swept his face as he could touch her, see her, feel her and unlike before when she visited him in his dreams, he did not feel sadness. He embraced her tightly to him, before cupping her face and kissing her passionately which she instantly returned. They looked into each other’s eyes as they both laughed beaming with happiness. He kissed her again wrapping his arms around her never intending to let her go again.

Then a realization came upon him and he turned still holding her hands seeing a pale body lying on his bed. A face he wasn’t even certain he still recognized aged and twisted from pain and his years as King. He looked at crown that the man wore on his head, just a piece of circular metal that meant nothing to him as he looked at it now.

“Henry.” He heard Rayne say and he turned back to her. He grinned holding her hands tighter.

"I'm ready, my love." He answered.

Looking into her eyes they both smiled and kissed once more before they walked out of the tent together, hand in hand into eternity.

 

The End


End file.
